A Fated Love
by Alice Lupin
Summary: Hermione and Ginny are sucked 23 years into the past as a repercussion from the war. What happens when they become close with the Marauders? Will they be able to let their friends go when they find a solution? And what will the end result be?
1. The Forbidden Forest

_Author's Note: I own nothing but the plot and any new characters introduced, all other credit goes to the lovely J.K. Rowling. This story is set shortly a few months after the last book ends, not including the Epilogue. Also, Remus lives through the war, and him and Tonks never got together. Everything else is the same though!_

_On to the story! Happy Reading :)_

**Chapter 1 – The Forbidden Forest**

Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Ginny Weasley sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. Due to the war, they were all in their seventh year. Professor, now Headmistress McGonagall, had given the students that had fought in the war the option of returning the next year to finish their schooling but it was not required. Very few students had returned, most choosing to take their graduation certificate and start their lives.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, looking up from his potions essay. She glanced up at him. "Can you help me finish my essay?" Hermione sighed. She was tired of helping them with their homework. The potions essay was due the next morning and Ron wasn't even halfway finished with it.

"No, Ron. If you had started on it when we got the assignment, I might have said yes. But the fact that you held off until the last possible moment just shows that you don't care." She got up from her chair and announced that she was going to bed.

The next morning, Ron had yet to finish his essay. He got reprimanded by Professor Slughorn in class and Hermione secretly took pleasure in it. She was tired of being an easy out for their homework. Harry seemed to get the hint but Ron simply wouldn't listen.

That night in the common room, Ron started yelling at her.

"If you had helped me with my essay, Slughorn wouldn't have yelled at me." Hermione quickly turned red and stood up from the couch where she had been looking through a book with Ginny.

"No, Ronald. If you had done your essay last week, you wouldn't have gotten yelled at. It wasn't my fault that you didn't do your essay on time." She placed her hands on her hips and gave Ron a look that could have rivaled Mrs. Weasley's.

"You know, you've been a real bitch lately." Ron yelled. Everyone turned towards them. No one had heard anyone call Hermione Granger a bitch. It was bound to be a good show. Hermione glared at Ronald for a moment, weighing her options. She finally exploded.

"Fuck you, Ronald Weasley!" She screamed. "I've never been anything but an easy out for your bloody homework! And these last few months you've been almost unbearable! Why didn't you just take your fucking certificate and graduate and save everyone from your bloody attitude!" She slapped him across the face and ran out of the common room.

Ginny stood up, glaring at her brother, who was now pale.

"Way to go Ron!" Ginny yelled at him before running after Hermione.

0000000000

Hermione ran through the castle and out the front doors. It was nearly Christmas and a thick layer of snow covered the grounds. She paused momentarily to cast a warming charm on herself then sprinted towards the Forbidden Forest. After battling Death Eaters and coming face to face with death, the Forbidden Forest no longer scared her. She knew that anything she might run into would be no match. She ran through the forest lithely, jumping over fallen trees and bushes and ducking under branches. She finally came to a halt in a clearing and looked around. Spider webs hung from the branches, creating an eerie look. A fire had burned in the middle of the clearing not too long ago. She found a slightly damp log and sat down on it, trying to catch her breath.

0000000000

Ginny ran after Hermione, trying to find her friend. When she saw Hermione run into the Forbidden Forest, she paused, wondering if she should go back for help. She quickly decided against it and sprinted towards the forest.

She jogged through the forest for a bit until she found Hermione sitting on a log in a clearing. She walked over and sat next to her.

"Ron's a right bastard." Ginny said after a moment of silence. Hermione simply snorted. "He had no right to get mad at you." Ginny rested her head on Hermione's shoulder. "I'm sometimes ashamed to be related to him." She joked, hoping to receive a response from the girl. "He'll have a bruise for quite a while." Hermione finally laughed.

"He better." She said. Ginny finally took a moment to look around the clearing.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, standing up from the log. She walked over to the far side of the clearing and bent down, studying something. Hermione heard footstep and she glanced away for a moment. She looked back and Ginny was gone. Hermione stood up from the log abruptly, striding over to the place where Ginny was standing moments before. Bending over and studying the ground she saw a small bush with red flowers. She pushed the bush to the side and gasped as she fell headfirst into the swirling blackness.

0000000000

Hermione woke to voices. She sat up, holding her head and looked around. She was in the hospital wing but… something was off. She turned her head to the voices and realized what was wrong. Dumbledore stood in the hospital wing talking to Madam Pomfrey.

"Al-Pro-Dumbledore?" She stuttered. He turned towards her, the sparkle still fresh in his eyes.

"Hello." He strode towards her bed and sat down in a chair, pulling it towards her. "Would you like to tell me how you landed on Hogwarts grounds?" He asked, politely. They heard a groan and Hermione looked over to see Ginny laying on the bed to her right. Ginny sat up and looked around then gasped in shock at seeing Dumbledore.

"I'm Hermione Granger, sir. And this is Ginny Weasley." Hermione started.

"Weasley? Any relation to Arthur Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

"No!" Hermione said quickly, glancing at Ginny to keep her quiet. Dumbledore nodded and Hermione continued her story. "We're from the future. Though I'm not sure how far in the future. What year is it?"

"It is 1975, my dear." Dumbledore replied. Hermione did the math in her head quickly.

"We're from 23 years in the future." Hermione glanced at Ginny then continued her story of how they landed on the steps of Hogwarts, 23 years in the past.

0000000000

"Well, that is quite a tale." Dumbledore said, after Hermione had finished. "I guess the only option is to let you stay here until we can find a way to get you back to your time. I must impress upon you the seriousness of this situation however. You must not tell anyone their futures or it could drastically change your time. Now what house and year were the two of you in when you left?"

"Gryffindor, seventh year." Ginny replied.

"Then it seems fit that you will return to Gryffindor. The story we will tell is that you have been studying at your own pace from home but decided to be around people your own age." Dumbledore told them. "You will be able to go in to Hogsmeade tonight to get whatever you need." He handed Hermione a plastic-like card. "Every shop in Hogsmeade takes this card. Your purchases will be charged to the school. Rest-up, dinner is in a few hours. I will send the Head Girl up to take you to dinner and then Hogsmeade. Meanwhile, I will be searching for ways to get you back home and will let you know if anything new arrises." With that, he stood and walked out of the hospital wing, leaving the girls to their thoughts.

0000000000

Three hours later, a girl walked into the hospital wing. She had laming red hair and eyes the color of emeralds that held an almost childlike curiosity.

"I'm the head girl, Lily Evans." Hermione and Ginny looked at each other in shock. Harry's mother. "Are you ready for dinner?" She asked politely, looking between the two girls. They both nodded and climbed off their beds. Lily led them to the Great Hall, talking about Hogwarts, pointing things out. The girls acted appropriately, pretending they had never been to the castle. "…And this is the Great Hall!" Lily said excitedly, walking into the hall. She led them down the table and set next to a boy with jet black hair, blue eyes and glasses. Hermione sat next to her with Ginny on her other side.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Asked a boy across the table. His shaggy black hair hung to his shoulders and his brown eyes served them thoroughly.

"James, Sirius, Remus, Peter. This is Hermione and Ginny. They've come to finish up their last year. Girls, this is James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew." She said, pointing to each of them. Hermione resisted the urge to wrap her hands around Peter's neck and choke the life out of him. She smiled politely and focused on what Dumbledore was saying.

"We have two new students, both of whom are in Gryffindor. Hermione Granger and Ginerva Weasley. I expect everyone to make them feel at home. Tuck in!" He sat down as food appeared on all the tables.

"So, where have you two been the last six years?" Remus asked. Hermione blushed and Ginny answered his question. His sandy blonde hair fell gracefully into his electric blue eyes. Hermione had always found Remus Lupin to be quite handsome. But when he was younger, he was absolutely gorgeous. He didn't have the same 'look-at-me' attitude that James and Sirius seemed to have and that made him all the more attractive. "What do you two like to do?" Remus continued.

"Well, I prefer Quidditch but Hermione here is a complete bookworm." Ginny said, grinning at her red-faced friend. Remus grinned at her and Hermione blushed once more.

0000000000

"What is up with you?" Ginny asked, while they were walking to Hogsmeade. "You've never been at a loss for words before!" Hermione glanced ahead where Lily, James, Remus and Sirius were walking. Peter had detention thankfully. Hermione blushed again.

"Remus." She simply said. Ginny stared at her for a moment before gasping.

"You like him, don't you?" She accused. Hermione simply glared at her. "You do!"

"Hey! Get up here girls!" Sirius yelled back.

"We'll talk about this later." Ginny warned, speeding up to catch up with the group. Hermione followed suit and she was soon walking next to Remus, trying desperately not to trip.

"You're awfully quiet." Remus said to her as they reached the magical town. Hermione simply shrugged. Remus frowned and slowed his pace, falling behind the group. He watched in dismay as Sirius took his pot beside Hermione and easily struck up a conversation. Maybe she didn't like him…

0000000000

Hermione arranged her things in the dormitory and climbed into bed. There was only one girl besides Lily in this year and house and she was already asleep.

"Are you two awake?" Lily whispered.

"Yes." Ginny and Hermione replied. Lily got out of bed and went to sit on the floor between Hermione's and Ginny's beds.

"So how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Lily asked.

"I love it." Hermione replied, Ginny nodded.

"You seemed kind of quiet today." Lily said, looking at Hermione.

"Which is strange because usually I can't shut her up." Ginny said, grinning. Hermione blushed again, almost getting irritated at herself. She had never been like this with a guy before. "Spill, Granger." Ginny said, jokingly.

"I really like Remus." Hermione blurted out. Lily frowned.

"Really? He said something about you not liking him." The red-head quirked an eyebrow and looked at Hermione, who shrugged.

"I don't know." She rolled over and started at the ceiling. "I mean, I do know. I really like him. I just… I've never been like this around a guy before. Granted I've only ever had one boyfriend. But still… I just feel like I can't breathe or think around him." She sighed. "I don't know how to act around him."

"Just be yourself." Lily said.

"But… We're not sure how long we'll be here. I don't want to get into anything too deep and then have to leave." Hermione admitted.

"You won't be too far away though. You do live in England, correct?" The girls nodded slowly.

"Then see? You would still be able to see him." Lily yawned and bid them good night. A few moments later, Hermione crept out of her bed and over to Ginny. Motioning for her to be quiet, she lead her to the common room. Hermione sat down on the couch in front of the fire and sighed.

"What should I do Ginny?" Hermione asked, looking at her best friend. "Lily's almost right. If I start up something with Remus now, I'll still be able to see him but he'll be 23 years older than me!" Hermione growled and rubbed her face with her hands.

"Something I don't understand is in our time, Remus obviously doesn't remember us from now. And I'm fairly certain that Sirius didn't either." Ginny said frowning.

"Dumbledore must have cast a spell on them or something."

0000000000

_Meanwhile, back in their time_

Harry and Ron burst into the office of Professor McGonagall. She looked up, shocked.

"Can I help you boys?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Hermione and Ginny have disappeared. We saw them go into the Forbidden Forest and we followed them. We saw them fall into the ground!" Ron exclaimed.

"Fall into the ground?" McGonagall asked skeptically. She suddenly got a vacant look in her eyes, snapping out of it in a few moments. "Don't worry boys." She said smiling. "Hermione and Ginny will be back before you know it. They fell into a small portal that shot them back through time." She chuckled. "Albus was a smart man. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go check on Professor Lupin." The boys left her office a bit confused. Minerva took the passage to Remus' office to find him crying near the fire. "Remus?" She asked softly. He looked up at her sadly.

"Why?" He asked. "Why wasn't I allowed to remember? I went through 23 years of thinking I would be alone forever when… when I could have had her." He looked away from his long time mentor. "She's 23 years younger than me for Merlin's sake! I can't be with her!" Minerva walked to him slowly.

"No one would condemn you for being happy Remus. I remember the two of you from back then. It was the happiest I had ever and have ever seen you. You deserve happiness after what fate has put you through." Minerva assured him.

0000000000

_Author's note: I love it when stories pop into your head and you just have to write them out! _

_Hope you like it so far!_

_Reviews give me confidence!_

_AliceLupin_


	2. The Marauders

_Author's Note: Again… I own nothing save the plot and any new characters introduced, all other credit goes to the amazing J.K. Rowling. _

_I got a review asking why they couldn't remember what happened until Hermione and Ginny went back… That will be explained in this chapter._

_Also, I noticed quiet a few grammar and spelling errors in the last chapter, rest assured I will be fixing them soon! I'm also SUPER DUPER sorry about how late this chapter is. This last month has been crazy for me!_

_On to the story! Happy Reading :)_

**Chapter 2 – The Marauders**

Minerva sat down with the teachers that had suddenly remembered Hermione and Ginny from the past and explained the spell that Dumbledore had cast.

"The spell that was cast to send Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley back to this time was extremely complex. It had three parts to it. The first was to send them back. The second, and main part, was to temporarily wipe everyone's mind of the two months that they were there. The third was simply to be sure that everyone's memories would be returned when they left this time." Minerva gave everyone a moment to process the information. "What we need to figure out now, is what exactly that portal was and how to close it when the girls return." They all nodded and Minerva dismissed them.

0000000000

Hermione had resolutely decided that she would stay as distant from Remus as she could. If Remus didn't remember her from this time, she didn't want to put any more stress on him than he already had if something started between them. Which was quiet likely based on Hermione's feelings and Remus' longing glances. And if he did, she wanted it to be his decision on what to do. It would be good to get to know Lily, James and Sirius though. She would have some good stories for Harry when she returned. She still had to resist the urge to throttle Peter.

Hermione and Ginny had only been there for two weeks. The girls already had an almost sister like relationship with Lily and it made going back to their own time a much harder thought. They sat at breakfast one morning talking about the upcoming Quidditch game.

"We're gonna kick Ravenclaw's arses!" James exclaimed. Lily rolled her eyes at him, frowning.

"You shouldn't cuss James!" She reprimanded him. Childishly, he stuck his tongue out at her and Hermione had to suppress a laugh.

"Come on, Lils." Sirius said. "You know you want Gryffindor to win." Lily rolled her eyes once more and turned to Remus to start up a more interesting conversation. Hermione caught bits and pieces of everyone's conversations. Hermione stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, planning on reading a bit before Transfiguration class started. She heard someone getting up and following her and she assumed it was Ginny. She paused just outside of the hall, waiting for Ginny to catch up. However, when she turned around and the person came around the corner, it wasn't Ginny at all. It was the one person she was trying to avoid. Remus John Lupin. She sighed.

"Hey." He said awkwardly, stuffing his hands into his front pockets, a sign of being nervous that he still had, in her time. She tried to smile at him but it didn't quiet reach her eyes. "Why don't you like me?" He finally asked.

"What?" She replied, confused. He shrugged.

"You seem to get along with James and Sirius just fine. You don't really acknowledge Peter. But with me… You just seem to brush me off when I try to talk to you." She grabbed his robe and pulled him to the first floor and into an old classroom. She sat down on the teachers desk and stared at the floor.

"It's not that I don't like you." She said. She paused and took a deep breath. He deserved the truth. "It's just that I don't want to get to close to you. To any of you really. I'm not sure how long Ginny and I will be here. And after we leave, we won't be able to see any of you." She glared at the floor for a moment before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see a confused Remus looking down at her.

"Why wouldn't you be able to see us?" He asked. She chewed on her lip for a moment, wondering if she should tell him.

"If I tell you this," She said. "You can't tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_, not James, not Sirius, not Peter. No one is to know about this." He nodded and she took a deep breath. "Ginny and I are from the future. We're not sure how we got here. Dumbledore is helping us find a way back home." As she kept talking, Remus' eyebrows kept rising. She avoided using specific information and names. She simply stressed the fact that the only way they could keep in touch is if he wanted to wait years and years. She didn't specify the exact amount.

Remus listened intently to her story. There was something that wasn't adding up…

"Why are you okay with being friends with Lily, James and Sirius then?" Remus asked, the wheels in his head spinning. "Unless… you know that they're not in your future." He was gazing at her intently. She looked away and he stiffened. "What happens?" She shook her head.

"You know I can't tell you."

"Bullshit you can't!" Remus yelled. "Those are my friends." She shook her head again.

"It wouldn't matter. Dumbledore is going to wipe your memories when we leave."

"Then you can just as easily be friends with me as you can with Lily, James, and Sirius." Remus insisted. Hermione shook her head.

"No. No I can't. Because the only interest I have in them is to be friends." Hermione said quietly. She was looking everywhere but at him. In the last month, she had gone from thinking he was cute. But the more time she spent around the Marauders, the more she noticed that he was a lot more than looks. He was also funny, nice and incredibly smart. Hermione had considered asking for his help with their 'time project', as she now called it, but had shot it down on the fact that she would have to spend more time with him, were he to help. And she simply didn't want to take the chance of… of what?

'_Falling in love with him.'_ Said a voice in the back of her head. It had been popping up for the last month, and every time it did, she pushed it further away.

She was looking at her swinging feet when she saw Remus hand reach out towards her and come under her chin. She conceded and looked up at him as he stepped closer to her.

"Do you know me in your future?" He asked. Slowly, she nodded. "How close are we?" She swallowed nervously.

"You were my teacher in my third year." She replied. "You live in the same place that I spend almost every summer at." She thought about Grimmauld Place, wondering if she should tell him that, but decided against it.

"So I'm a lot older than you?" He asked.

"You're 23 years older than me, to be exact." She replied.

"And do you have any feelings for the older me?"

"I look up to you as a mentor. You're almost as smart as I am." She replied, grinning. He snorted and then he sighed.

"Hermione, I really like you. You're attractive, funny, incredibly smart and this might sound corny but whenever you're in the same… vicinity as me, my whole day gets better. You're like a sunshine. I would absolutely love to try to have a relationship with you. And, you know, if things get serious before you leave, as long as you're okay with dating an old man, we can try it in your time." She smiled. "Now tell me truthfully, were you attracted to the older me?" He asked with a grin.

"I thought you were a very handsome man." She replied, laughing.

0000000000

For the next week, Hermione and Remus spent more and more time together. They would sneak off to the library together and curl up on a couch that was situated in the back. Sometimes they would sit quietly and read separate books, or they would sit and talk quietly, sometimes they would read to one another.

A Hogsmeade weekend was quickly coming up and Hermione kept wondering if Remus would finally ask her on a real date.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked from her bed.

"Hmmm?" Replied the red-head as she pulled her uniform on.

"You're not mad at me are you?" She asked. "For spending so much time with Remus?" Ginny paused in pulling her shirt on and turned towards her with an incredulous look on her face.

"Are you kidding?" She asked. "Al the times I've ditched you to hang out with a boy and your worried about me being mad? Absolutely not, Hermione."

"I just thought… with us not being home and all-"

"Hermione. Stop. You have nothing to worry about. Lily and I are keeping busy trying to keep James and Sirius in line." She laughed. Hermione grinned at her friend and got up to get ready for the day.

0000000000

Remus seemed to get more and more nervous as the day wore on. He was continuously fidgeting in class and not paying attention in the slightest. Hermione couldn't help but wonder what was bothering him so. She finally found out just before dinner.

"Get dressed in something warm and meet me in the common room in twenty minutes." He whispered to her. Without another word he turned and headed in the opposite direction. Thoroughly confused, but curious none-the-less, Hermione did as she was told and head towards Gryffindor Tower.

Twenty minutes later, she stood at the bottom of the girls staircase waiting for Remus to show up. He finally came down the boys staircase, five minutes late no less.

"Sorry, couldn't find my cloak." He said. Taking her hand, he led her out of the common room and down to the first floor. She pestered him the whole time on what they were doing but he wouldn't budge. He wanted it to be a surprise. They stepped out the front doors and he told her to close her eyes. Sighing, she did so. Along the way she kept tripping and Remus quickly gave up and scooped her up into his arms.

He set her down a few minutes later but told her not to peek. She could heard him rustling around the area. Just as she was getting impatient, she felt him step up in front of her.

"Open your eyes." She did so and smiled. It looked as though they were under a huge Weeping Willow tree. Branches hung down and swept the ground like a curtain cutting them off from the outside world. A blue blanket was spread out on the ground and he pulled her down to sit next to him. She looked up and saw what must have been a hundred fairy's flitting around in the canopy. "Are you hungry now or would you like to wait for dinner?" He asked, pulling a miniature picnic basket out of his pocket and enlarging it.

"I'd like to eat now. I'm famished." She replied. He smiled and placed the basket in front of them then pulled out plates, utensils and goblets, along with food and a jug of pumpkin juice. They fixed their plates and ate in silence for a few moments.

"There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend." Remus said. "Would you maybe like to go with me?"

"I'd love to." While they ate, they talked about what they wanted to do when they got out of school. Remus talked about being a teacher or starting his own bookstore. Hermione thought that she wanted to work with magical creatures or books.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked her. They had finished their food and were now laying on the blanket watching the fairies above them.

"Anything." She replied.

"How much do you know about the… future me?" She considered his wording and immediately knew what he was asking. She lifted herself up on her elbow and looked down at him.

"I know about your monthly problem if that's what you're asking." She smiled.

"And how do you feel about it?"

"It doesn't change who you are. I don't care that you're a werewolf. What matters is what you can control. You can't control being a werewolf therefore there's no point in being upset by it."

"You just might be the brightest witch I've ever met." Remus said laughing.

"There are many in my time that call me the brightest witch of my age."

"I wouldn't be surprised on the least." He stretched and sat up. "It's getting late. We should probably head back." Remus packed everything away into the picnic basket and held his hand out for Hermione to take.

James, Sirius, Lily and Ginny were waiting up for them in the common room. Ginny had some disturbing but hilarious news to tell Hermione. When they came through the portrait, hand in hand, all four of their friends began cheering.

"It's about bloody time!" Sirius said, grinning.

"Shut up and get out of my chair, Padfoot." Remus growled. Siruis moved to sit by James and Lily and Remus pulled Hermione down into the chair with him, planting her squarely on his lap.

"Hermione, you remember Arthur Weasley right? He's a seventh year." Ginny asked when it quieted down. Hermione nodded. "He asked me out…"

"That must have been awkward." Hermione replied. Ginny nodded.

"Very! By the way, Dumbledore wants to see us tomorrow." Hermione nodded and turned to snuggle into Remus. She was starting to get slightly nervous. Remus was probably the one person that she could really fall for. And falling she was. She just hoped that he would be willing to catch her in her time.

0000000000

"After much research and study, we think we know what this portal is." Minerva told the room full of people. Remus stood quietly in a far corner of the room. He just wanted Hermione back. He didn't care what the bloody portal was. He just wanted the next month to be over so that he could finally hold her in his arms again. "…was created by Voldemort's destruction." At those words, Remus looked up in shock.

"How?" He asked.

"The clearing that the portal is located in is the same clearing that Voldemort was hiding out in during the final battle. When Voldemort cast the Killing Curse on Harry, it destroyed the last Horcrux as well. The amount of magic used to do that created a hole through time, if you will." Minerva explained.

"How do we close it then?" asked Flitwick.

"Unfortunately, it will not close until the magic that created it is exhausted. This is good. It means we might not have to do anything. The portal should close itself when the girls return. This simply means that we need to keep others out of the forest until they return." She paused. "On a lighter note, it has been decided that in a month and a half's time, we will be holding a ball in memory of Albus."

0000000000

_Author's Note: Again I am so VERY VERY sorry about how long this has taken me to finish. My life has been super hectic lately and I apologize._

_Reviews give me confidence!_

_AliceLupin_


	3. The Chair By The Window

_Author's Note: Again… I own nothing save the plot and any new characters introduced, all other credit goes to the amazing J.K. Rowling. _

_WHO SAW HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 1?____It was really good. Although… the part with Harry and Hermione, you know what I'm talking about if you've seen the movie, was TOTALLY unnecessary! I think they could have taken out some parts and put more of the events from the books. But… that's my opinion on just about every movie lol!_

_Anywho, long story short. It was a good movie. If you haven't seen it yet… go see it. CAN'T WAIT TIL JUNE 15__th__ FOR THE NEXT ONE!_

_On a side note… Tom Felton was super hot in this movie! Haha!_

_Happy Reading :)_

**Chapter 3 – The Chair By The Window**

Harry and Ron sat in silence at breakfast, the day before winter break. They both missed the girls. Things just weren't the same without Hermione's homework nagging and Ginny's constant laughter.

Harry glanced at the seat next to him, the seat that Ginny used to occupy. He couldn't help wondering if there was someone she was sitting next to right now, in a different time…

0000000000

Ginny laughed and smacked Sirius on the shoulder. Sirius gave her a slightly offended look and she leaned against his shoulder. Across the table, Hermione cocked an eyebrow in her friends direction, which caused Ginny to laugh harder.

"You-you've been spending to m-much time with R-remus." She laughed. Hermione snorted and Remus cocked an eyebrow at her, causing her to chuckle. Ginny laughed harder.

"You're awfully cheerful tonight, Gin." Lily said, coming up and taking a seat, followed by James, who promptly loaded his plate with food. Ginny stopped chuckling and froze as she looked over at James. She looked down at her plate and Hermione saw her eyes fill with tears.

"Ginny, didn't you want to go to the library with me so you could finish your essay?" Hermione quickly asked. Ginny nodded and they hurried out of the Great Hall. Once through the door, Hermione pulled Ginny to the side and gave her a hug.

"I know. I miss them too." She said quietly. Ginny pulled away and looked at her.

"What if Dumbledore can't find a way for us to get back?" Ginny asked, wiping her eyes.

"He already said he has an old friend that will know. He just has to get a hold of him." Hermione said gently.

"But, I'm not sure if I want to go back to a time when James, Sirius AND Lily are dead!" She sobbed again, just as Sirius came around the corner. He froze, as did Hermione. Ginny looked up at Hermione when she felt Hermione go rigid, then whipped around to look behind her.

"What?" Sirius asked in a pained voice. Hermione shook herself out of her daze and walked over to grab Sirius.

"What did you hear?" Hermione asked, panicked.

"James, Sirius and Lily are dead." Sirius said quietly. Hermione glanced around to be sure no one else heard.

"Follow me." Hermione turned around and walked up the stair case and into an unused classroom on the first floor. "Sit." She told him. He jumped up on one of the students desks and glanced between the two nervous girls. Hermione took a deep breath. "You can't talk to anyone about this. Except Remus. He already knows." She said guiltily, glancing at Ginny, who shrugged. "We're not from this time. We're from the future."

Sirius' jaw fell open. Definitely not what he was expecting.

"What?" He asked.

"We fell through a portal of some sorts and it shot us back 23 years." Ginny said quickly. Sirius swallowed heavily.

"And in your time… we're all… dead?" He asked slowly. Hermione nodded sadly. "Is that why you were crying at dinner?" He asked Ginny. She shook her head.

"In our time we have some friends. I'm actually dating one of them and James… reminds me of him." Ginny said quietly.

"Did you guys… know us? In your time I mean."

"We know Remus… And we knew you." Hermione replied softly. Sirius nodded and looked down at the floor.

"What happened?" He finally asked.

"To who?"

"All of us. What's Remus like?"

"Lily and James died when we babies. You died in my 5th year, Ginny's 4th year. We met Remus in my 3rd year, Ginny's second year. He was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Hermione said. Sirius snorted.

"That sounds like him."

"That's also the year we met you. You… heard that Remus was teaching and came to visit him…" Ginny said glancing at Hermione.

"So… does that mean you guys are going to have to leave soon?" Sirius asked. They both nodded. "Can you at least give us some heads-up. Before you leave." They nodded again and Sirius jumped off the desk and pulled them both into a hug.

0000000000

Saturday morning dawned bright and early and Hermione climbed out of bed to get ready. It was the Hogsmeade trip today and Hermione needed help getting ready. She quickly woke up Lily and Ginny.

Two hours later, all three girls were dressed and ready to go. Hermione thought she looked quite good. She had borrowed a pair of Lily's jeans, which were a bit tighter than she was used to. Suprisingly, James, Remus and Sirius were all waiting for them in the common room, James and Sirius both rubbing their eyes and yawning.

"Good morning, girls." Remus said smiling.

"Good morning." They chorused back. They all walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"You look nice, Hermione." Remus told her. She blushed.

"Thank you. You do too."

"What do you want to do today?"

"I'm not sure…" She admitted. "I don't know what Hogsmeade is like in this time. Surprise me." Remus grinned as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

0000000000

"Can I open my eyes now?" Hermione asked for the fifth time. Remus chuckled.

"No. Just a few more seconds." He replied. Hermione smiled behind her hands. She had had a great time today in Hogsmeade with Remus. They had started with going to The Three Broomsticks and getting some butter beers with Ginny, Lily, James and Sirius. Then they split up and her and Remus went to a cute little bookshop that in her time was occupied by Madam Puddifoots, an atrocious little restaurant. Remus bought her a book about time travel, hoping to help with her quest to get home. He also bought her a small bag of candies from Honeydukes. They met up with Ginny, Lily, James and Sirius at The Three Broomsticks for another butterbeer and then trampled up to the castle for a nice warm lunch. After lunch, Remus had led her through hallways and up staircases to where she was standing now. He had insisted that she have her eyes covered the instant they left the Great Hall. It had apparently served his purpose because she had no clue where they were.

She felt arms wrap around her waist and Remus whispered in her ear, causing a chill to run up her spine.

"Open your eyes." He whispered. She did so and smiled. The Room of Requirement was decorated almost like a personal library. There was a roaring fire set on one wall with a blanket and pillows and a tray of fruit spread out in front of it. The other three walls were lined with book shelves that reached the ceiling, each book shelf was packed with books of every shape and size. She spun around and wrapped her arms around Remus' neck and placed her lips squarely on his. She felt Remus jump but then relax into the kiss moments later.

Remus was the first to pull away. He cleared his throat.

"You know how much I would love for you to stay here with me and not go back to your time but… I know you wouldn't be happy without your friends. Which is why… Every single book in this room is about time travel and time spells." Remus explained. "I thought we could study together. And maybe find a way to get you home."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she quickly looked away. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go home… If she stayed in this time, she would see Harry and Ron again. She would be 23 years older than them… But she would still see them. And if she stayed here, she could be with Remus. There was no guarantee of that in her time. She felt Remus place a finger under her chin and lift her face to look at him. He gently wiped her tears away and frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm… I'm not sure I want to go home." She admitted. "I want to be able to stay here. Get to know James, Lily and Sirius better. And to be with you." Remus shook his head quickly.

"You know you can't. It could change your time." He reminded her. She sighed. "If you're worried about losing me in your time, don't be. I know we've only been dating for a month but… Hermione I love you. I've never felt this way about anyone. Even Moony wants you. Without you, my life wouldn't be complete. And I highly doubt that will change. Even if I do have to wait 23 years, not knowing what I'm waiting for. I'm almost positive that in your time, if I remember you by now, I'm going absolutely bonkers without you." He smiled at her and pressed his lips to hers once more.

0000000000

Remus John Lupin, age 40, had never, in his life, felt so helpless and lost. Hermione wasn't even in the same year as him… He felt jealous towards his younger self for having her with him when he was so alone. He knew that she was in the other time for a little over two months. But that didn't mean she would be gone from this time for two months… Time was a tricky thing.

Remus had a sudden rush of immense anger. He stood up, picked up the wooden chair he was sitting on by the window, and smashed it against the wall. There was a knock on his door and he dejectedly walked towards it. He pulled it open to reveal Harry and Ron, the best friends of the girl that he had been agonizing over for the last six weeks. He suddenly felt very guilty.

"Come on in, boys." He said, pulling the door open further. "What can I do for you?" Harry and Ron stepped inside and glanced towards the smashed chair by the window. Remus cleared his throat and muttered a _'Reparo'_ under his breath. Ron and Harry took seats on his small couch and Remus sat down in the arm chair across from it.

"We've noticed that you've been exceptionally… emotional as of late." Harry said, glancing again at the chair. "Since Hermione and Ginny disappeared infact. And we were just wondering-"

"Did anything happen between you and Ginny? Or you and Hermione?" Ron inturuped him. Harry glared at him, reminding Remus of when Sirius was being incredibly stupid and James would glare at him in the same fashion. The question that had been asked sunk in and Remus felt as though he had swallowed a rock. Both of the boys were now gazing at him, waiting for an answer.

"Not Ginny." Remus finally sighed.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. Remus nodded slowly and watched as Ron's face turned red. He quickly looked away and focused on Harry, who seemed deep in thought. "What happened?" He finally asked.

"She tried to ignore me for the first two weeks but then I confronted her about it…" Remus began his story, not leaving a detail out.

When he had finished, an hour and a half later, Harry got up and walked across the room to stare out of the same window that Remus was previously at. It over looked the Forbidden Forest. After a few moments Harry turned around to face Remus.

"It sounds like you really do care about her." He said. Remus shook his head.

"I don't care about her. I love her. With everything I am." Remus said. Harry nodded.

"I know. I can tell." He replied. "All we can do is wait until they get back. But if you need any help when they do get back, we're here for you." Harry looked sincere but Ron didn't look to sure. "Come on, Ron. Let's get to bed." Ron followed him out quietly and Remus returned to his window. He looked up at the sky and glared at the moon. The full moon was to be in the next week and he wasn't looking forward to it.

He gazed out at the forest once more. He just wanted to be able to feel Hermione in his arms again. Wake up to her smiling face. Hear her musical laugh. And know that she was his. There was something he hadn't told anyone yet. He found out a day before Hermione and Ginny left. And just before he lost his memory, he swore to tell her the second she returned to him. He didn't think she knew before she left.

And he hoped that her trip through time, wouldn't harm his secret.

0000000000

_Author's Note: Hope everyone liked the chapter! Can anyone guess what Remus' secret is? What do you think will happen when Hermione returns? Shoot me some ideas and I'll consider putting them in the story._

_Thanks for reading, _

_Reviews keep me going!_

_AliceLupin_


	4. The Spell

_Author's Note: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters… *Sigh* thanks for that goes to the lovely J.K. Rowling. However, any new characters introduced are my own, PLEASE DO NOT STEAL THEM!_

_I'm thrilled with the reviews I've been getting, more would be nice though! Hahaha. I'm glad you all like this story so much._

_Happy reading!_

_AliceLupin_

**Chapter 4 – The Spell**

"What do you get if you cross a werewolf with a snowman?" Sirius asked one night. They were all sitting around the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room. James and Lily were curled up together on the loveseat and Hermione vaguely wondered when they would end up together. Sirius was sitting in the armchair and Ginny sat in front of him with her head against his knees so Sirius could play with a strand of her hair. They seemed to be getting pretty close but Ginny had assured Hermione that Sirius was more like a brother to her. Peter was curled up in an armchair near the fire.

"What?" Hermione asked from her place with Remus on the couch.

"Frost bite!" Sirius replied laughing. Even Remus chuckled a bit at his joke. James and Sirius started up a conversation about Quidditch and Hermione's eyes drifted closed.

"Are you awake?" She heard Remus whispered. She nodded slightly. "Would you like to go on a walk with me through the castle?" She smiled and opened her eyes.

"I'd love to." She gave him a quick kiss. "Just let me grab my cloak." He nodded and watched as she got up from the couch and ran up the Girl's dormitory staircase. His palms started sweating and he was suddenly very nervous. He noticed it had gotten quiet and looked over to see Sirius and James wearing identical grins.

"You look nervous mate." Sirius said.

"Yeah. Everything all right?" James asked. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Everything's fine." He replied, looking pointedly at them.

"Oi! James! I don't believe him. Do you?"

"Nope. Not a bit." James replied smiling, playing with a strand of Lily's hair. They sort of reminded Ginny of Fred and George and she chuckled softly. Peter was sitting in his armchair, watching the conversation like a ping pong game.

"He looks mighty nervous. Do ya know what I think, Jamie?"

"What's that Siri?"

"I think he might be trying to get our 'Mione in the sack tonight." Sirius said, with fake anger. James gasped in fake surprise.

"He wouldn't!"

"He would!"

"It doesn't matter if I would or wouldn't. It's between Hermione and I. Whether we do or do not." Remus replied, turning red.

"What's between us?" Hermione asked, coming down the staircase with her cloak.

"Nothing, love. Let's go." Remus said quickly, jumping up off the couch.

"Have fun!" James and Sirius chorused as they stepped out of the portrait hole.

"What were you talking about with them?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." He replied quickly. He silently cursed himself as he got nervous again and his palms began to sweat. Hermione pulled him to a stop and turned to face him. She dropped his hand and placed her hands on her hips, reminding him quite a bit of James' mother. He smiled softly and pulled her into his arms.

"Please tell me?" She asked, melting into his embrace. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Follow me and I'll explain." He quickly grabbed her hand and ran down two flights of stairs and down several hallways to the Room of Requirement. He paced quickly in front of it and then he pushed the door open and pulled her inside. She stopped in her tracks and suddenly became very nervous. They stood in a large room with a fireplace and a comfy looking couch but that wasn't what made her nervous. Tucked away in the far left corner was a large King sized bed. "Let me explain." Remus said quickly, following her line of sight. He pulled her to the couch and sat down.

"Please do." She replied, trying not to panic. Remus took a deep breath.

"I love you, Hermione. We have no clue how long you're going to be here. In your time, I'm 23 years older than I am now and probably not in the best shape. It… It would mean a lot to me if our first time could be… could be now, in this time." Hermione began biting her lip and glancing at the bed. "If you're not ready yet we can just sleep here tonight. Nothing has to happen." He said quickly, trying not to scare her. "It's just… you've been here for two months already… We have no idea how much longer you'll be here and-" Hermione silenced him by placing a finger on his lips.

"You're rambling, Remus." She said smiling lightly.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Hermione thought for a moment and then began talking.

"How's this?" She said slowly. "We'll stay here tonight and see how things go. If anything happens, it happens. But I don't want to force anything." Remus nodded. "But I'm not tired yet. Any way you could get rid of the bed for a while and bring those book cases back?" Remus grinned.

"Of course, love. Close your eyes." She did so and a moment later she felt a strange breeze run through the room. When she opened her eyes the walls were lined with book cases again. She stood up and walked to the nearest shelf and pulled down a few books then walked back to the couch. Remus did the same a moment later.

0000000000

"I think I found it!" Hermione yelled an hour or so later. Remus jumped and dropped his book.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded excitedly.

"'Time travel is one of the most complex pieces of magic.'" She read from the book. Remus glanced at the cover to read the title; _'Time Travel, The Dark Arts, and You'_. "'You can be thrown back in time in a number of ways but getting back is trickier. In the very few documented time travel experiences, the time traveler had to make their own spell in order to get back to their own time, often with the help of a more advanced witch or wizard.' It even gives you the steps to make your own spell! This is it! This is the book we've been looking for. I can get home, Remus!" She said excitedly turning towards him. Her happiness instantly vanished when she looked at him. She was going to miss him more than anything. She marked her place and put the book down.

Sliding over to him she placed a finger under his chin to make him look at her.

"Remus?" He finally looked up and forced a smile. "I need to go home. If it was my choice, I would stay here. But you know I can't."

"I know." He replied quietly. She threw her arms around his neck and his arms went immediately to her waist, pulling her closer. A breeze ruffled her hair and she knew the book shelves had disappeared to be replaced with the bed. Remus picked her up easily and carried her to the bed.

As soon as she touched the bed, she knew she was ready. She would make love to Remus tonight. And in the morning, she would bring her book to Dumbledore. They would be home by Christmas. Ginny would tell Harry that she loved him and they would finally be together. She hoped it would be the same with her and Remus but with no way to be sure, she wanted tonight to be special. For both of them.

Remus laid down next to her and slipped under the blankets, not a clue as to what was going through Hermione's head. So when she pulled him closer, placed her lips firmly on his and placed a leg around his hip, it was a bit of a shock. Her arms went around his neck to play with the short hairs there. Her fingers brushed his neck and it sent shivers down his spine. He pulled her closer and relished the feeling of being this intimate with her. He gently rolled over on top of her and paused for a moment to gauge her reaction. When she continued to kiss him, he took it as the okay to continue. He ran a hand up and down her side slowly and felt a shiver run up her spine. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, gently asking for entrance, which she gladly granted.

He slipped a hand under her t-shirt, caressing the soft skin that was hidden from view. Hermione slid her hands down her chest and lifted the hem of his shirt. He pulled away briefly to pull the shirt over his head. Hermione pulled him back down for a searing kiss as she explored the planes of his well-toned chest and stomach. Remus reached behind her and unhooked her bra before pulling both her shirt and bra from her body. He left a trail of kisses from her mouth, down to her jaw, down her neck and finally down her chest.

He gently took a nipple into his mouth, causing Hermione to moan and arch her back. He slipped a hand into her cotton pajama pants to gently rub her hip. He continued down her body to slide the pants down her legs and toss them on the floor, leaving her laying on the bed in nothing but her knickers. He sat up for a moment to take in the sight. Hermione blushed and tried to cover herself up but he quickly grabbed her hands.

"Don't." He whispered. "You're beautiful." He smiled down at her before covering her body with his once more.

"And you're wearing to much." Hermione replied, flipping them over so he was on his back. She made short work of his belt and jeans and then climbed on top of him to straddle his hips and lean down to kiss him. She pressed her hands to his chest and lifted herself up. Remus let out a strangled moan. "What?" She asked, panicked. "Did I hurt you?" Remus chuckled.

"No, love. You just rubbed against a particularly sensitive area." He said glancing down. She glanced down as well to see his strained boxers. Curious, she slowly pulled his black boxers down his legs. Remus watched her face carefully, watching for any sign that this wasn't what she wanted. Finding none, he flipped her onto her back and pulled her knickers down. Instead of getting on top once more, he laid down beside her and pulled her flush against his body.

He slowly slid a hand down her side and thigh to her knee before gently pulling her leg over his hip and trialing along the inside of her thigh. He pressed a kiss to her lips just as he found the junction between her legs. He was slightly surprised to find her center cleanly shaven. He gently stroked her outer lips, getting her used to being touched there. He assumed she was a virgin but her bold attitude tonight was making him wonder.

"Hermione?" He asked gently. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked up at him. "Are you a… I mean have you ever…?" She blushed gently.

"I'm a virgin." She replied.

"Are you sure you want to do this? If we go much further I won't be able to stop." He said, his voice already shaking.

"I'm sure." She replied. He nodded and slipped a finger past her folds to slide along her opening. She moaned, closing her eyes again. He leant down to capture her nipple once more as he found the bundle of nerves at the top of her folds. He rubbed it gently causing her to arch her back and press her center against his hand. She was more than ready but he wanted it to be as painless as possible for her. He slowly slid a finger inside her, pumping it in and out. Pain flashed across her face briefly to be replaced by a look of pleasure. A moment later, he added another finger. When she seemed comfortable with that he went faster, hoping he could get her to climax before the actual sex. She was making little noises of pleasure, moaning and gasping. It was making him almost painfully hard.

His efforts were rewarded when she threw her head back and cried out. He could feel her tightening around his fingers. He quickly pulled his fingers out and rolled her over to position himself at her entrance. He looked down at her questioningly when she opened her eyes again. She nodded slowly and he leant down to kiss her as he slowly pushed himself inside her.

She stiffened slightly and squeezed her eyes shut, expecting an explosion of pain. Instead, she felt the brief pain of something tearing and then a dull ache. She opened her eyes to see Remus above her trying to hold perfectly still. She smiled up at him gently and pulled him down to kiss her.

Taking this as his ok, he slowly pulled out and pushed in again. She was so tight and hot he was having a hard time not climaxing then and there. When she seemed like she was enjoying it, he sped up the pace and pressed a bit deeper, causing a gasp to slip past her lips. He froze, afraid he'd hurt her and she growled at him. She actually _growled_ at him.

"Don't stop." She said, pushing her hips against his. He chuckled and pushed back. He picked his pace up once more and lifted her hips a bit.

Hermione had never felt like this before. She felt so… complete and deliciously free. She could feel something building inside her and she knew it would explode soon. And she was right. Remus lifted her hips up more and hit a spot inside her that she didn't know existed. Her world exploded and the feeling of her tightening around him caused Remus to follow moments later.

He carefully lowered himself down on top of her, trying not to squish her. He kissed her forehead and rolled off of her, pulling her against him and bringing the blankets up to cover them. Hermione made a contented noise and snuggled into his chest. Remus tipped her head up to press a kiss to her lips.

"I love you, Hermione." He said as they pulled away. She smiled sleepily.

"I love you too, Remus." She snuggled back into his chest and the even sounds of her breathing moments later told Remus that she was asleep. He pulled her closer and closed his eyes, hoping against hope that this witch really would be his once day.

0000000000

Hermione woke the next morning slightly sore but incredibly happy. She rolled over to snuggle into Remus' chest only to find that he wasn't there. Frowning, she sat up and looked around, holding the blankets to her chest. Just as she was about to consider getting up and getting dressed Remus came through a hidden side door with a tray full of food. She smiled at him, relieved.

"Good morning." He said. He set the tray on the night stand next to her and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?" She stretched experimentally.

"A little sore but otherwise good." She replied.

"I brought you some breakfast if you're hungry." She smiled gratefully at him and picked up a muffin. She watched him walk around the bed, picking up her articles of clothing and setting them on the end of the bed. "They made an announcement at breakfast that there's going to be a winter ball next weekend." Remus said, sitting down on the end of the bed. "I was wondering if you'd like to come with me."

"I'd love too." She replied.

"There's a Hogsmeade visit today and tomorrow so that we can get ready. Ginny and Lily told me to tell you to meet them in the entrance hall in an hour so you guys can go shopping." Hermione nodded and finished her muffin. She then got out of bed and glanced around.

Looking under the bed, she called, "Do you know where my knickers went?" She glanced up at Remus.

"No. Are they in your pile of clothes?" He asked, tossing the pile of clothes to her. She dug through them and shook her head.

"Oh well. It's a quick walk to the common room." She said, pulling her pajama pants on. "Well, I need a shower and new clothes before we go to Hogsmeade." She pulled her shirt on, grabbed another muffin and her book and they walked back to Gryffindor tower together.

0000000000

Remus sat in his private quarters staring into the fire. He was debating on whether or not to pull out the box. The day before Hermione left, he had packed everything that reminded him of her into a time sealed box, shrunk it down and hid it in the attic of Grimmauld Place. He had wanted to go get it since she disappeared and his memories came back but he wasn't sure if he could handle it yet. Making a resolute decision, he threw a handful of powder into the fireplace.

"Minerva." He called. A moment later, the Headmistresses head appeared in the fire.

"Yes Remus?" She replied.

"I need to make a trip to Grimmauld Place today. There's something that I need to retrieve." He said quickly.

"Very well. Just be back before dark." She said. He nodded, grabbed his cloak and headed out of the castle.

0000000000

He pulled the objects out one by one, setting them carefully on the floor around him. He pulled out another item and smiled. In his hand, perfectly preserved thanks to the timelock box, was Hermione's knickers from the first night they slept together. He looked around at the other objects around him. The school books Hermione had left in her room. A forgotten cloak. The blanket from the picnic they shared. The Christmas present he got from her the night before she left. The rose he gave her the night of the dance.

He looked back into the box and pulled out the last item. It was the dress she wore to the winter ball. She looked so beautiful that night…

0000000000

Her hair cascaded around her shoulders in perfect little curls, thanks to Lily. After hours of shopping, she had finally found the perfect dress. It was a dark red ball gown with a corset top and a loose, flowing skirt. The top tied up in the back and the skirt had a knee high slit on the right side. Her make-up was done, again by Lily, in soft red's. And her shoes were simple but cute black flats.

She was so excited for the dance. She was betting that Remus would look extremely handsome in his black muggle suit. She couldn't wait to walk down those stairs with Lily and Ginny and look into the eyes of the man she loved.

Thinking of Remus made her think of Dumbledore's work. She had presented the book to him the day of the Hogsmeade trip. He was almost done with the spell. Tonight, her and Ginny were to sit down and tell the group the truth. Remus and Sirius already knew but she felt it would be fair to give James and Lily a heads up as well. Her and Ginny had come to know and love the marauder's and the redhead. Even Peter had made an impression on them…

"Hermione? Are you ready to go?" Lily asked coming out of the bathroom. She looked gorgeous in a curve hugging black cocktail dress. Ginny came up behind her pulling at the ruffles on her white ball gown.

"Yeah." She replied. Taking one last glance in the mirror, they all went down to the common room to meet their dates.

0000000000

_Author's Note: I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF! I can't believe how quickly I got this chapter out! Let me know what you guys think of it! I'm also currently writing a Dramione story called 'Lifeline'. But, DON'T WORRY, it won't deter me from this story I promise!_

_I'm expecting maybe 5 more chapters. Possibly more… It just depends on how I put the story together. I hope you guys are liking this story so far! What do you think of the jumping back and forth between times? I kinda like the insight as to what's going on with Remus in Hermione's time._

_Thanks for reading,_

_Reviews keep me inspired!_

_AliceLupin_


	5. The Return

_Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter yadda yadda yadda please don't steal my new characters yadda yadda yadda_

_ON TO THE STORY!_

**Chapter 5 – The Return**

Hermione woke up the day before Christmas Eve morning with a foreboding feeling. Today was the day they would tell James, Lily and Peter that they were from the future. They were leaving tomorrow to go back to their own time. Hermione sighed and swung herself out of bed. Ginny and Lily were just waking up as well. Ginny felt about as excited as Hermione felt. They dressed in silence and walked down to the common room to find all four boys dressed and ready to go as well.

"I have an idea." Hermione said as they reached the group. "Why don't we have breakfast, just us, in the Room of Requirement?" Sirius and Remus glanced at each other, frowning. Hermione took Remus' hand and led everyone out of the portrait.

"Is this what I think it is?" Remus asked slowly. Hermione glanced over at him sadly and nodded. They arrived at the empty space of wall and Ginny quickly paced before it three times before a door appeared and they all filed inside. A small table was set up and piled with food. When they were all seated Hermione and Ginny stood up.

"We have something to tell everyone." Hermione began. "We're leaving tomorrow. And unfortunately we won't be able to keep in touch. Remus and Sirius already know this but… we're not from this time…" Hermione quickly explained their situation to them. "Dumbledore created a spell to get us back home. It's up to you guys to decide if this is good or not but after we leave you won't remember us until we leave in our time, which in your guys time is 23 years from now." Hermione looked around the table at the shocked and upset faces of the people she considered friends. Lily was the first to recover.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" She asked, sounding hurt.

"We weren't supposed to tell anyone." Ginny said quickly. "But Remus and Sirius over heard us talking about it."

"Wait. If you guys are technically 23 years younger than us…" James said. "How are you guys going to be together in your time?" He asked, glancing between Hermione and Remus.

"We'll make it work." Hermione replied, grabbing Remus' hand.

"So… today is your last day here?" Sirius asked. Ginny nodded and her and Hermione sat down. "Well then." Sirius clapped his hands together. "What would you guys like to do on your last day with the most amazing people in this time?"

0000000000

"DUCK HERMIONE!" Lily yelled. Hermione dropped to the ground just as a well aimed snowball whizzed over her head. She grabbed a handful of snow, packed it quickly, spun around and hurled it in Sirius' direction. She heard a _thwump_ followed by a deep laugh.

Hermione grinned at Sirius' snow covered face and dove behind the blockade that her, Lily and Ginny had built.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked pointing towards the castle to a figure.

"It's Severus." Lily replied.

"As in Snape?" Ginny replied. Lily nodded. "Why is this the first time we've seen him?"

"We got in a fight just before you guys got here. He's been avoiding us like the plague."

"The what?" Ginny asked.

"Muggle expression, Gin." Hermione said. Lily stood up quickly.

"I'M OUT FOR A MOMENT!" She called to the boys. Hermione heard a chorus of groans and then a pair of growls as Lily walked towards Severus.

"Time out everyone!" James yelled. Hermione stood up quickly.

"James Potter DO NOT go over there!" She yelled. James ignored her as did Sirius. Remus came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her snow dusted hair. Remus took a deep breath, not meaning anything by it. He paused and sniffed quickly. Something smelled… off.

"Hermione?" He asked.

"What?" She replied, eyes flicking back and forth to where Lily and Severus stood talking and where Sirius and James stood watching.

"Do you feel… any different today?" He asked, slightly confused.

"No. Why?"

"You smell… different." He said. He sniffed again, trying to place the smell. She grunted in response, still watching everything. Lily flung her arms around Severus and Sirius grabbed James arm as James tried to run towards them. Lily pointed excitedly towards them and Severus frowned, shaking his head as Lily practically dragged him towards them.

"She doesn't think he's going to play with us does she?" Ginny muttered.

"We are a person short." She said, glancing back to Peter who stood leaning against a tree. The teams were girls versus boys. The boys had one more player than them but so far, the girls were kicking ass. "It won't be that bad, Gin. Come on. You know what Harry told us about him." She looked pointedly at her friend and Ginny sighed.

"Ok. Fine." She said as Lily and Severus reached them, followed closely by James and Sirius.

"Severus is going to be on our team!" Lily said excitedly. "Boys, get back over there!" James and Sirius glanced at each other and then at Remus, who was still sniffing at Hermione's hair.

"Come on, Moony." James said grabbing his arm. "Let's get this game done with. First team to get twenty points wins." Lily grinned. They were already half way there! They all ducked down behind their blockade and started making snowballs.

"Severus, this is Hermione and Ginny. Girls this is Severus." Lily said quickly.

"Pleasure." Severus mumbled, glancing up at them. Ginny and Hermione glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing. He wasn't much different in their time.

0000000000

They all trailed back inside after their adventures in the snow. After the snowball fight had finished, Severus had left. The girls started making snow angels and the boys had a snowball fight by themselves. They then joined forces to make an igloo that was just big enough to fit all of them comfortably. It stood proudly in the middle of Hogwarts grounds.

They stopped by the Great Hall to grab some lunch then they all headed up to Gryffindor Tower to warm up. They all sat in front of the fire on the floor with cups of hot chocolate that Hermione had summoned, their feet stretched towards the fire. Remus sat on one end with Hermione beside him, followed by Sirius and Ginny, followed by James and Lily, and finally Peter.

He still couldn't figure out what that blasted smell was.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, all lost in their own thoughts. Lily started a conversation up about classes which Hermione and Remus quickly joined in while Ginny started a conversation up about Quidditch that James and Sirius joined. Peter got up and disappeared until after dinner.

"I have an idea." Hermione said suddenly. Everyone looked towards her. "We should exchange presents tonight since we won't have time tomorrow morning." Everyone agreed and they headed down to dinner.

Remus had yet to identify the smell.

0000000000

Hermione came down the girls dormitory stairs, her arms filled with gifts. Lily and Ginny followed a moment later. The boys were already down stairs with seven small piles already set out. James pointed out whose pile was whose and the girls quickly put the gifts into the right piles. Sirius pushed the piles towards the owners and they opened their presents together on Christmas eve.

Later the night, Ginny and Hermione packed their bags of what they would be able to bring back with them. Remus had told Hermione that anything she wanted to keep but couldn't take with her she could give to him. He would keep it safe until she returned to him. He had offered to do the same with Ginny's things but Ginny had politely declined. There were very few things she wanted to bring back. She was too excited to see Harry to care about possessions.

Hermione and Ginny carefully packed all of their Christmas presents into their bags and anything else they wanted to bring home with them. Ginny finished first and she sat down on Lily's bed next to the girl that had become more like a sister to them both.

"We'll miss you." Ginny said softly, leaning her head against Lily's shoulder. Hermione came and sat down on Lily's other side. The girls talked long into the night and eventually ended up falling asleep on the floor together.

0000000000

Remus couldn't sleep. He finally gave up and climbed out of his four-poster bed, trying not to wake James, Sirius or Peter. He pulled a large box out from under his bed and carefully started packing things into it. He knew that one day, 23 years from now, he would pull these objects back out when she disappeared… He picked up the flower that he'd given her the night of the dance and sniffed it. He froze. He knew that smell. It was Hermione's smell mixed with… What? Remus could have smacked himself. It was his smell.

The next morning, Remus woke up on the floor his hand curled around Hermione's knickers. He quickly pushed the box under his bed and pulled clothes on, hoping the girls hadn't left yet. He took the stairs two at a time. When he reached the Common Room however, Lily was sitting on the couch, gazing into the fire with tears in her eyes.

"Lily?" Remus asked, tentatively. Lily looked up and the tears spilled over.

"I woke up about an hour ago and they were gone." She said slowly. She held out a piece of paper. "It was on the door." Remus crossed the room and read the note quickly.

_Lily, Remus, James, Sirius and Peter,_

_Please don't be mad at us for not saying good-bye. It would have been too hard for all of us. You're probably wondering how you still remember us. Dumbledore extended the spell a bit so that you will forget us tonight. If there is anything you want to do today, do it. You won't get another chance._

_The good thing about this spell is that it won't completely wipe your memories of the last two months. It will simply remove us from the memories. This parchment is charmed to know who is holding it. Below will be a message for each of you._

_Love, _

_Hermione and Ginny_

_Remus, _

_I know you will have to wait a full 23 years to see me again. But please don't fret. I love you. The first thing I plan on doing when I get home, after saying hello to Ron and Harry, is to come and see you. I can't wait to see you again, I miss you already! Anything that is left in the dormitory you are welcome to have. Please don't lose hope, my love. If you will forgive me for leaving you like this we can be together in my time._

_I love you so very much and I will see you soon_

_All My Love, _

_Hermione_

Remus looked up from the letter.

"What did your message say?" He asked curiously. Lily smiled slightly.

"It said that I should stop being stupid and accept James advances already." Remus chuckled. James, Sirius and Peter came down the stairs at that moment and Remus wordlessly handed them the letter. He then got up and asked Lily to bring Hermione's things down for him. He would finish packing his box and make a trip to Grimmauld place today.

0000000000

Remus, James and Sirius woke at the same moment the next morning. They all stretched and climbed out of bed. Remus was pulling on his jeans when he froze.

"Hey guys?" Remus called.

"Yeah?" They chorused back.

"Do you feel like you've forgotten something?" He asked. Sirius and James glanced at each other frowning.

"Yeah." They replied.

"Weird." Remus said. He shook his head quickly and continued to pull his clothes on.

0000000000

Remus sat in his office on Christmas morning, holding a cup of coffee in his hand. When in the blazes was Hermione going to be back? She had left him high and dry on Christmas morning. He was hoping that she would return Christmas morning as well. Seeing as it was almost noon however-

_Knock, knock, knock_

Remus frowned and sniffed the air. Who-? HERMIONE! He jumped out of his chair and ran towards the door. He paused, calmed his breathing and pulled the door open. He saw a brief flash of curly brown hair before something ran into him, knocking the air out of him. He wrapped his arms around the woman who had stolen his heart 23 years ago. He pulled her inside and kicked the door closed. He wanted to make love to her right then and there but he needed to be sure of something first.

He pulled her away from him and dropped to his knees, placing his head against her stomach. He shut his eyes, listened carefully and sniffed. He could still smell it! The little person growing inside of the love of his life. He could hear the soft, gentle _thump, thump, thump_ of his child's heartbeat.

0000000000

Remus woke the next morning feeling better than he had in over twenty years. He reached out for Hermione, trying to pull her close. His eyes snapped open when he felt nothing but air. He sat up and looked around the room. He relaxed when he saw the bathroom door closed and smelt Hermione beyond it. Grinning, he climbed out of bed and walked to the door, opening it slowly. He stripped down and pulled the shower curtain aside.

Hermione stood facing the opposite direction as Remus carefully slid into the shower behind her. Hermione took a step back to get out of the water and ran into something hard, warm and wet. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she relaxed into Remus' chest.

"You scared me." Remus whispered into her ear. She turned around and looked up at him.

"How?" She asked, concerned.

"I woke up and you weren't there." He admitted. "I was afraid you had run away." Hermione smiled up at him softly.

"I'm never going to run away from you." She promised. He nodded and leant down to press his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her and turned to push her against the wall of the shower. His hands slid down to her butt and he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He grasped her thighs to keep her up and slowly slid himself into her. Hermione gasped at the feeling. She was surprised that it had taken him this long to make love to her again. All he had wanted to do last night was hold her, which was perfectly fine with her. She had needed a moment to adjust to the age difference.

Hermione gripped his shoulders and gasped as he thrust into her, going deeper than she remembered from before. He unwrapped one of her legs from his waist and lifted it up onto his shoulder, pressing her into the shower wall. The new angle made stars explode behind Hermione's eyelids within a few thrusts.

Remus slowed down after she climaxed. He gave her time to recover before speeding up again and adjusting her. He wrapped her legs around his waist again and leaned his head against her shoulder, biting and sucking at her neck gently. When he was with her, he felt like he was 17 again. He trailed a hand down her stomach, pausing briefly to press his hand against his child, and down between them. He wanted her to come with him and he was so close. He rubbed the bundle of nerves at the top of her folds, causing her to squirm and gasp. She suddenly went still and he felt her tightening around him, almost painfully.

"Hermione!" He gasped out as he gave one final thrust and spilled inside of her. He braced himself against the opposite side of the shower, making sure not to fall or drop the amazing woman in his arms. He gently pulled out of her and lowered her to the floor. She was breathing hard and when her feet touched the shower floor her knees almost gave out. Remus chuckled and turned the shower off. He climbed out and set her down in the large bathtub, flicking his wand to turn the water on. He slid in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her hair. "I've miss you so much." He breathed.

"I know. Ron and Harry told me." She said softly. She turned and lifted herself up so she was sitting on his lap. He splayed his hand against her stomach and sighed contentedly. "Remus?"

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" She asked, looking down at him. He looked up and swallowed hard. He leaned against the edge of the bathtub and took a deep breath.

"Yes." He admitted. "I didn't know until the night before you left though. And you left to early for me to tell you. I was going to tell you that morning but you left without even saying good-bye." He frowned and looked down at the bubbles in the tub. "I didn't have the chance to tell you."

Hermione placed a finger under his chin and lifted his face towards hers. She kissed him gently and slowly.

"Tell me." She said when she pulled away. He sighed and placed his hand on her stomach again.

"You're pregnant." He finally said. She went rigid and he looked up at her face to see her frowning.

"How do you know before I do?" She asked.

"I… I can smell it." He replied. She quickly climbed out of the bath and began to dry off. "Where are you going?" He asked, standing up.

"I need to go see Madam Pomfrey." She said, without looking at him. She turned and left the bathroom. Remus grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked, confused.

"No. You could get into trouble. Stay here. I'll be back later." She quickly pulled her clothes on and walked out of his quarters, leaving him with a cold feeling.

0000000000

_Author's note: So about 4-5 more chapters I should think. Hope you guys liked this chapter! I may have the next chapter up today. But no promises because I'm working on my Dramione story next!_

_Reviews keep my confidence!_

_Thanks for reading, _

_AliceLupin_


	6. The Suprise

_Author's Note: Due to the reviews I've been getting demanding I post the next chapter today lol I've decided to do so. Not only that but today has been crappy and I really just wanna tune out of the world and write!_

_I don't Harry Potter. Any new characters introduced are my own, please don't steal them!_

_Happy reading!_

_AliceLupin_

**Chapter 6 – The Surprise**

"Well Ms. Granger," Madam Pomfrey said, tucking her wand away. "You seem to be about 3 weeks along. I have to ask, how did you find out so soon?" Hermione's mind raced to find a good answer to the mediwitches question.

"Intuition, I suppose." She said, sitting up. Madam Pomfrey nodded, seeming to take her feeble excuse. "I really need to talk to Professor McGonagall." Hermione climbed out of the bed.

"Come and see me in a month for another check up. If you have any concerns before that however, don't hesitate to come and see me." Madam Pomfrey told her. Hermione nodded and fled the hospital wing, practically running to the headmistresses office.

"Albus!" Hermione gasped out as she slid to a halt in front of the gargoyles. They jumped aside to reveal the staircase, which she quickly climbed. She knocked on the door and pushed it open when McGonagall called for her to come in.

"Hermione? How can I help you?" The headmistress asked politely.

"Professor… I need to speak to you about something of importance." Hermione said quickly. She sat down to keep from fidgeting and looked up at her long time mentor and teacher. "I'm pregnant." She finally blurted out. "Three weeks along. It happened when Ginny and I were in the past and if I tell you the father is you have to promise not to get him into any trouble because technically he wasn't a teacher when it happened." McGonagall stared at her favorite student for a moment, contemplating how to handle this.

"I promise you, Miss Granger, that Remus is in no trouble." She finally said. "However, since this is a… strange case, you will need to go to St. Mungo's for your checkups from now on. There is a Healer there that knows more about werewolf pregnancies than any other Healer known." She paused. "This is not to say that I'm not disappointed in you and Remus. Quite the contrary, however, what's done is done and nothing can be done about it now. I must tell you that Werewolf pregnancies are a bit different from regular ones. And unfortunately you will not be able to continue your schooling here." Hermione nodded slowly, already knowing that. "However, due to your help in the war, if it is arranged quickly, you may be able to take your N.E.W.T.s at the Ministry and receive your graduation certificate."

"Thank you professor." Hermione said quickly. McGonagall nodded.

"I will contact the Healer and let you know when her next available appointment is. Due to the… circumstances you may, if you wish, be able to stay in the castle with Remus or you can both choose to move out and he can simply commute during the days he works."

"I'll talk to him about it." Hermione said. The Headmistress dismissed her and Hermione headed back to Remus quarters.

He was sitting on the couch in the living room staring blankly into the fire. As soon as she stepped into his rooms however he was on his feet coming towards her.

"Are you okay?" He asked immediately. She nodded.

"I'm three weeks along. McGonagall is going to get a hold of a Healer at St. Mungo's. She's a bit of a specialist with werewolf pregnancies." Hermione sat down on the couch and sighed. "I won't be able to finish out the school year. I might be able to take my N.E.W.T.s and graduate early if it's scheduled soon enough. McGonagall said that either I can stay here with you or we can both leave and you can just commute to work every day." Hermione looked up at him. He seemed deep in thought.

"What do you want to do?" He finally asked. She shrugged.

"I would have liked to finish out the school year but it's not possible. I think I'll go to the Ministry tomorrow and set up a test date. As for where we are, I don't care as long as I'm with you." Hermione snuggled into his chest and he visibly relaxed. "I need to tell Harry, Ron and Ginny." Hermione said after a moment. Remus nodded.

"Sooner would be better." He replied.

"I know." She yawned loudly and snuggled deeper into Remus' chest.

"Maybe we should take a nap first." He suggested chuckling. "Then we'll go tell them together." She nodded and he picked her up to carry her to the bedroom.

0000000000

"I'm pregnant." Hermione told her three friends. In an instant they all had almost identical looks of shock on their faces. "It happened when Ginny and I went through the portal."

"And it's… Yours?" Harry asked slowly, glancing at Remus. He nodded, turning a bit red. "So is the baby a… werewolf too?"

"We won't know until our appointment with the Healer." Hermione told him.

"But… wouldn't that be… dangerous?" Ron asked, turning pale.

"No. Because if the baby is a werewolf, he or she wouldn't start transforming until after they're born." Remus explained. Ron nodded and seemed to regain some of his color.

"Well, I for one think it's great!" Ginny said, giving Hermione a hug. "Umm… No offence but, how far along are you?" She asked.

"Three weeks. Why?" Hermione replied.

"You look and… feel a lot further along." Ginny said. Hermione looked down at her stomach, slightly confused.

0000000000

"Ginny's right!" Hermione called from the bathroom. She came out in her bra and turned to the side. "I look about 4 months along!"

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. We have the appointment set for tomorrow during our free period." Remus said gently. "We'll ask her about it then." Hermione plopped down on the couch and crossed her arms, deep in thought. She suddenly jumped up from the couch and ran to the bathroom, coming out a moment later with a shirt on.

"I'm going to the library. Could you write me a pass to the restricted section?" She said.

"Why?"

"I want to see if there's anything about werewolf pregnancies." She replied. He sighed.

"I'll come with you. It's past curfew anyways." They walked quickly to the library and Remus unlocked it. Hermione shot inside quickly and buried herself in the shelves. The Hogwarts library had never let her down before.

She found the shelves dedicated to magical creatures and began scanning the rows of books. Remus found her moments later and stood at the end of the row to watch her.

"Have I ever told you that you look incredibly sexy when you're concentrating on something?" Remus asked, his voice slightly husky. Hermione glanced over at him and then continued along the shelves.

"How can you be thinking about sex at a time like this?" She asked accusingly.

"Because," He said walking slowly towards her. "You're beautiful and sexy. And I love you. And," He stood in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've waited," He kissed her neck making her shiver. "23 years," Kiss, "to make love to you," kiss, "and since you've been back," kiss, "We've made love a grand total of," he bit gently on her pulse point and she let out a moan and dropped the book she was holding. He pulled away and grinned down at her. "Once. And I personally think that needs to be remedied."

He lifted her up and set her on the ledge of the book shelve, kissing her forcefully.

0000000000

"Hermione Granger?" The mediwitch called out to the waiting room. She was about Hermione's height with short black hair and blue eyes. She was dressed professionally with tan lab coat over her shirt. Hermione rose nervously out of her seat, Remus doing the same. They followed the woman down the hall and into an examination room. "Take a seat on the bed, Ms. Granger." Hermione jumped up on the bed and Remus stood next to her, holding her hand tightly. "I'm Junior Healer Elizabeth Mathson. You're actual Healer will be Jade Murphy. She's an expert on werewolf pregnancies. I'm her assigned Junior Healer so you'll be seeing me a lot. You saw Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts, correct?"

"Yes. She said that I was three weeks along but it looks and… feels like I'm a lot further along." Hermione told her. Elizabeth nodded and wrote a few notes on Hermione's chart.

"How much do you know about werewolf pregnancies?" She asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Not much. We couldn't find anything about them in the Hogwarts library." It wasn't for lack of trying either. After Remus had made love to her, twice, they had spent another two hours searching through books.

"I'm not surprised. They don't happen very often. In order for a woman to get pregnant with a werewolf's child they have to have a certain type of gene. It's extremely rare. And for a female werewolf it's practically impossible to get pregnant. I'm guessing you're the father?" She looked at Remus, who nodded and stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"Remus Lupin. And yes. I'm the father." He said quickly, obviously nervous.

"Well Mr. Lupin, Ms. Granger," she said, scribbling on the chart again, "I'm sure you're aware by now that werewolf pregnancies are different from regular ones. The biggest difference being how long you're pregnant for. Werewolf pregnancies only last for four months. Because of this you're symptoms will be slightly different as well. You probably won't have any symptoms for another week or so and they'll last through the entire pregnancy, though they do get much better after the first two months, with the exception of the full moon." There was a knock on the door and a tall red-head came into the room dressed in black slacks and a buttoned-up, white lab coat. "This is Healer Murphy." Elizabeth told them.

"Nice to meet you. Elizabeth, you can go on your break now. I'll take it from here." Elizabeth nodded and gave Hermione's chart to the Healer. "She's told you the basics, yes?" Jade asked. Hermione nodded. "And you're Remus Lupin?"

"Yes." He replied. "I have some questions, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead." Jade replied, smiling.

"When will you be able to tell if the baby has lycanthropy?" Remus asked.

"When you come back for your next appointment we should be able to tell. However, have a werewolf child come from a human mother is unlikely as the mother's body can't adjust to a changing child every month. It has happened before and the mother was put on bed rest for her last three months and she wasn't able to deliver regularly." She paused and glanced down at Hermione's chart. "Have you had any symptoms yet?"

"Not really. I noticed on the last full moon that I felt a little bit off." She replied.

"That's normal. It doesn't really matter whether or not your child will be a werewolf, the full moon will still affect you and the child. The child will have the werewolf gene it will simply be dormant. When it gets older, he or she may notice that they don't feel quite right on the full moon either but it's nothing to worry about."

"What can we expect as far as symptoms?" Remus asked. "Elizabeth said that they should start in about a week?"

"Yes. They start at the end of the first month. You may notice that you're appetite changes around the full moon. You'll be hungry a lot more. You'll be tired and probably a bit moody. As for the next month of constant symptoms, you should expect morning sickness that will probably be worse than that of regular pregnancies, and a bit worse around the full moon. We can give you a potion to take that will take some of it away but not all of it. You'll have a lot less energy than usual which means that you need at least five more hours of sleep per night and a small nap during the day, probably two naps during the full moon." She paused. "Other than that, it's pretty much the same as a regular pregnancy. You should expect your breasts to get bigger and they'll probably be tender, mood swings, obviously worse around the full moon, along with cravings, possibly some heartburn. These should only last for a month though."

"Should we expect any changed in his behavior?" Hermione asked, glancing at Remus. Jade smiled.

"The most noticeable thing will be that he'll get more protective of you. You're sex drive will probably increase as well, Mr. Lupin." Remus blushed and Hermione chuckled.

"When will you be able to tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Hermione asked.

"Again, at your next visit we should be able to tell." Jade replied. "Any more questions for me?"

"What about delivery?" Remus asked. "Is there anything different there?"

"Not really. It's pretty much the same, unless the child happens to be a werewolf as well. We do ask that the father is the only male in the room simply because male werewolves tend to be very territorial, especially around their newborn with other males."

"That's all I had." Remus said glancing at Hermione.

"The only other thing I wanted to know is how often will I have appointments?" Hermione asked.

"We'll schedule your next appointment for next month. After that you'll have one every three weeks. However, in the next month, if you have any concerns you're more than welcome to come in. Now if you'll just lay back on the table, Ms. Granger, we can get you checked out."

0000000000

Hermione was indeed three weeks along. Healer Mathson gave her some potions to help with the various symptoms that she might have in the next month. When they returned to the castle, Hermione packed her things and moved them into Remus' quarters. When classes were over for the day, Hermione's last day of classes, she went to the Ministry to set up a date for her N.E.W.T.s.

"My name is Hermione Granger. I'm here to see the Head of Education." She told the receptionist.

"Have a seat. She'll be out in a moment." The blonde receptionist replied, not looking up from her book. Hermione sat down and not a moment later, a tall brunette in a business suit came out of the office behind the receptionist.

"Hermione Granger?" She got up and followed the woman into the office. "I'm Lucinda March, Head of Education. Have a seat and tell me why you're here." She said quickly.

"I need to take my N.E.W.T.s so that I can graduate. I can't attend Hogwarts any longer." Hermione told her.

"And why is that?"

"I'm pregnant. The baby would be born before I can graduate. I have a letter from Headmistress McGonagall giving me permission to graduate early." She handed the rolled up parchment to the woman who quickly unrolled it and scanned through it.

"And you're sure you'll be able to pass?" Lucinda asked.

"I've been top of my class since first year. And I've already memorized the books for my seventh year."

"Well, aren't you the over-achiever." Lucinda said rudely. Hermione frowned. "I don't see why you can't take them early as you did help out quite a bit in the war from what Minerva says. When can you take them?"

"In a week. I'd like some time to study." Hermione replied tersely. Lucinda nodded and looked at a calendar on her desk.

"Be here on Wednesday at 1pm." Lucinda said, effectively dismissing her.

0000000000

_Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to get this out guys! Life has been crazy busy and filled with drama but here it is!_

_Reviews keep me going!_

_AliceLupin_


	7. The Secret

_Author's Note: I don't Harry Potter. Any new characters introduced are my own, please don't steal them!_

_Happy reading!_

_AliceLupin_

**Chapter 7 – The Secret**

As Healer Murphy said, Hermione started having symptoms exactly a week later. She woke up and stretched then immediately got up and ran to the bathroom to spill the contents of her stomach. Remus came up behind her moments later and rubbed her back comfortingly, while pulling her hair out of her face. Hermione reached up and flushed the toilet then leaned back on Remus' chest.

"Will you be okay by yourself today?" Remus asked. "It's Wednesday. I have classes all day long." Hermione nodded.

"I have to go to the Ministry today to take my N.E.W.T.s anyways. Can you get me the blue potion that's in the bedside table?" He nodded and kissed her forehead before he left the bathroom. Hermione stood up and splashed some water on her face. She felt like crap. Remus came back with the potion and she swallowed it in one quick gulp. She felt much better moments later when her stomach growled and she was suddenly starving.

They dressed quickly and went down to breakfast. Hermione sat down next to Ron and across from Ginny and Harry. She quickly began pilling her plate with food.

"Hungry much?" Harry asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"I feel like I haven't eaten in days!" She replied before shoving half a muffin in her mouth. Ron watched her in awe.

"Wow, 'Mione." He said. "I don't think I've ever seen you eat so much."

"Leave her alone guys." Ginny said, smacking Harry's arm. "She told us this would happen." Hermione ignored all of them and continued to eat.

"Geez Granger, is the werewolf starving you or something?" Came a drawl from behind Ginny and Harry. Hermione looked up and glared at Draco Malfoy. He stood behind Ginny and Harry, with his ever present smirk in place.

Hermione ignored him and swallowed the last of her orange juice. She stood up and grabbed her bag.

"I'm going to the library to study for my tests today. I'll see you guys-"

"He knocked you up, didn't he?" Malfoy said in shock. Hermione glared at him, subconsciously placing an arm across her stomach to protect it. "Isn't that illegal? Not to mention disgusting?" Harry stood up and turned to face him.

"Back off, Malfoy. That's my niece or nephew you're talking about." Malfoy smirked and looked over at Hermione again, who seemed frozen to the spot. Everything around her was blurry and she couldn't figure out why.

"You know Granger, if you were desperate enough to sleep with a werewolf you could have just come to me."

"Mr. Malfoy." Hermione's head snapped to her left and she saw Remus striding towards them. "I'll ask you not to make derogatory comments about staff members or your class mates. This is your first and only warning. If you are caught again you will be serving detention with me." He looked at Harry, with a slight smile. "Mr. Potter, I believe that if you grip your wand any tighter it will snap in half." Harry pulled his glare away from Malfoy and placed his wand back in his pocket. Remus finally turned to look Hermione. He frowned. "Ms. Granger? Are you alright?"

Hermione shook her head before the world around her exploded and everything went black.

0000000000

She woke at St. Mungo's sometime later. She kept her eyes closed and assessed how she felt. Her head was pounding and she felt nauseous. Someone's hand rested in her right hand. She could tell that she was dressed in a hospital gown and she briefly wondered how long she had been there. She slowly opened her eyes to a blessedly dark room. She looked to the right and smiled as she saw Remus asleep in a chair next to her. She squeezed his hand tightly.

"Remus?" He stirred awake.

"Hermione, are you okay? Do you need anything?" He asked quickly.

"Something for my head would be nice. And my morning sickness potion." He nodded.

"I'll be right back. I have to go get a Healer." He kissed her forehead gently and left the room, coming back moments later with Healer Murphy.

"Good evening Ms. Granger." She said, walking into the room. She turned the lights onto a low setting so as not to hurt Hermione's head. She handed her two potions, which Hermione quickly gulped down. "Do you know what happened?"

"All I remember is being in the Great Hall and getting really dizzy." Hermione replied.

"You were dehydrated and stressed. It caused you to fall unconscious." Healer Murphy said.

"How long have I been here?" Hermione asked.

"Only two days." Healer Murphy replied. Hermione groaned and collapsed back onto her pillows.

"I miss my N.E.W.T. tests." She said.

"Minerva contacted the Head of Education and explained everything. She said you can come in when you're released and take them." Remus said gently.

"I'm not sure that would be the best idea." Healer Murphy said. "Due to your collapse, I'm going to seriously advise bed rest for the next month. After that only minimal exercise until either the baby is born or your health comes up considerably." Remus nodded and Hermione frowned.

"But you said it was a mix of dehydration and stress. Shouldn't I be fine as long as I stay hydrated?" She asked. Healer Murphy hesitated before answering.

"Possibly. But if you have another collapse like this it could put the baby at risk. Which is why I highly recommend bed rest for at least the next month until the worst of your symptoms go away. Even pregnancy symptoms can cause unneeded stress." Healer Murphy paused. "Taking short walks wouldn't be a bad idea as long as you take a water bottle with you. But for the most part, I want you on bed rest with minimal stress at least until our next appointment. How are you doing with your potions? Do you have enough to last for the next three weeks?"

"We're a week short." Remus replied.

"I'll have Healer Mathson get you more before you leave in the morning. If you need anything, you know where to find me. Good night." Hermione turned on her side and faced Remus.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'm just tired." He handed her a potion and a cup of water.

"You need to drink this before you go back to sleep."

"What is it?"

"Hydration potion. Instead of drinking insane amounts of water, they gave you a two week supply of this. You have to take it once every other day with a glass of water." Hermione nodded and sat up, taking the potion.

"I'm glad you're keeping track of all this." She chuckled. "I know I wouldn't be able to right now." She swallowed the potion and drank her water then laid back down. "Lay down with me?" She asked. Remus enlarged the bed and crawled in next to her. He tucked a curl behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She rolled over on her other side and Remus placed his hand on her rounded stomach.

0000000000

Hermione was going insane. Remus wouldn't let her leave their bed. He woke up with her and had a house elf bring up some breakfast for them. They ate breakfast and dinner together and Harry, Ron and Ginny would usually come up and eat lunch with her. Ginny was busily planning her baby shower. It was to be held at The Burrow next month on a Saturday. Ginny had already approved it with Professor McGonagall and they all had permission to leave for the weekend.

The next weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend. Ginny had to practically beg Remus to let Hermione to go. He threatened her with a month's worth of detention and a letter to Molly if Hermione got sick again because of the trip. At 9am on Saturday, Hermione was dressed and ready to go.

"Remember to keep drinking lots of water. Especially if you're walking a lot." Remus said for the fifth time as she pulled her coat on. She turned towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I know, love." She said, placing a kiss on his lips to silence him. "We'll be back in no time. Ginny just wants to looks at baby things." He opened his mouth to say something and she cut him off. "And yes, I know. No heavy lifting, use a feather light charm or make the boys carry it." There was a knock on the door and Hermione gave him one last kiss. "I love you. We'll be back soon." She pulled the door open to reveal a squealing Ginny, and a tired Harry and Ron.

"Lets go, lets go, lets go!" She said quickly, grabbing Hermione's hand.

"SLOW, GINERVA!" Remus yelled after the girls.

"We'll keep an eye on her, Remus." Harry said. "Don't worry."

0000000000

Ginny led her to decoration store that was at the end of the cobblestone road.

"What color? Should we do a gender neutral color like yellow? Or we could do red and gold for Gryffindor? Or would you rather just wait until you know what the baby is?" Ginny asked quickly.

"Why don't we wait on decorations until we know what it is. We can still look and pick some things out but let's wait on the final decision for a few weeks."

"Ok. What theme do you want? We could do muggle rubber duckies. Or we could do Quidditch for a boy or potions or…" Hermione tuned her friend out and pulled out her water bottle, taking a few drinks. She glanced around the shop a few times. The boys were in the corner laughing over some wedding decoration.

"Hermione? Are you even listening?" Ginny asked, waving her hand in front of Hermione's face.

"What? Sorry. I zoned out a bit there." Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"The decorations will wait. I want to go shopping." She said, pulling Hermione out of the store. The boys groaned but followed quietly. Ginny led Hermione down the street to a little shop that she'd never seen before.

"Madam Zelda's boutique?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded excitedly.

"They just put it in. It's a clothing shop. They have a small maternity section with pretty cute clothes. My friend Maria told me about it." Ginny led Hermione into the shop and she looked around. They're clothes were pretty cute.

"Welcome to Madam Zelda." A woman said, coming up to them. "I'm Zelda. Is there anything I can help you find today?"

"Yes. Where's the maternity section?" Ginny asked.

"Back left corner." Zelda replied. "Let me know if I can help you with anything."

Ginny dragged her to the back of the store and Hermione quickly took a drink of water. She really did need some maternity clothes. Her jeans were starting to get too tight. She sighed and started looking through jeans.

"This is cute!" Ginny said from another rack. She came over with a purple t-shirt that said 'Cute things come from big bellies'. Hermione laughed and followed Ginny to the t-shirt rack. They had a bunch of funny maternity shirts. The jokes ran from 'Touch the belly and lose a hand' to 'I'm pregnant, what's your excuse?'. Hermione picked out a few different joke shirts, along with some tank tops, regular t-shirts and a few long sleeved. She grabbed a couple pairs of jeans and some pajamas and she went to pay for her items. "We'll have to ask McGonagall if we can get a weekend out to go buy more baby stuff." Ginny said as they headed back up to the castle. Harry and Ron were behind them, laden with bags of clothes.

0000000000

Hermione woke up the next morning to Remus getting dressed.

"Where are you going? It's Sunday morning." She asked.

"I ummm… Have some things to do today. I'll be back before dinner." He replied, pulling a shirt over his head. She frowned and sat up in bed.

"What do you have to do?" She asked, her curiosity triggered.

"Just some things." He turned around and smiled at her. "I'll be back before dinner, I promise." He walked over and kissed her gently. "Harry, Ron and Ginny should be here shortly to keep you company. Take it easy today. Yesterday was more than enough exercise for a while."

"I guess." She mumbled. She snuggled back down into the covers and watched him leave. What was he doing? Was he planning something? Was he hiding something? She decided to get some more sleep and worry about it later.

Harry, Ron and Ginny showed up before she could fall asleep. Ginny had her arms full of papers with ideas for the baby shower.

"Do you guys know what Remus went to do today?" Hermione finally asked. It was almost lunch time. Her three friends glanced at each other.

"We're not supposed to tell you…" Harry finally said. "But it's not anything bad."

"You'll like it." Ginny added.

"When will I find out?" She asked, fishing for information.

"Before the baby is born. Probably around the same time as the baby shower." Ginny told her. Hermione nodded, storing the information away for later. "So if it's a boy you want the generic blue and Quidditch. And for a girl you want purple butterflies?" Hermione and Ginny got lost in baby shower plans until Remus came back.

0000000000

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long guys! Hope you like this chapter._

_AliceLupin_


	8. The Shower

_Author's Note: I don't Harry Potter. Any new characters introduced are my own, please don't steal them!_

_I've also just noticed that I completely forgot about the ball that was going to be in Dumbledore's memory so… I'm just going to go back and delete that small part when I've finished the story. Please disregard that, forget that you read about it!_

_Happy reading!_

_AliceLupin_

**Chapter 8 – The Shower**

"Quit fidgeting. You're making me nervous." Hermione said. Her and Remus sat in the waiting room of St. Mungo's. Hermione had hit the two month mark and they were both excited to find out the sex of the baby. She was thrilled that her symptoms had died down. She wasn't puking her guts out every morning anymore.

"Hermione Granger?" Called Junior Healer Mathson. Hermione struggled to get out of her chair for a moment before Remus pulled her up. At two months along, she looked to be about six months. "How are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked as Hermione climbed up on the exam table.

"Tired and sore." Hermione replied.

"Just think, you only have two months left." Elizabeth laughed.

"Thank Merlin!" Elizabeth took Hermione's vitals and then left, going to fetch Healer Murphy.

"What do you want it to be?" Hermione asked quietly. Remus got up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I don't care." He replied, kissing the top of her head. "As long as he or she is healthy." Hermione nodded just as Healer Murphy walked in.

"How are we doing today?" She asked. "Two more months left."

"I know. We can't wait." Hermione replied.

"Well, would you like to find out the sex?" They both nodded excitedly. "Lay back on the table for me, Hermione. I'm going to put this gel on your stomach, it may be a little cold, and it will show us your baby." Hermione nodded and she pulled up her shirt and laid back.

The gel was indeed cold but within moments, Hermione couldn't have cared less. The gel seemed to turn her stomach invisible and they could see their child clearly. Healer Murphy took down some notes and studied the baby for a moment, then took down some more notes. Finally, she looked up at them.

"Say hello to your daughter."

0000000000

"It's a girl?" Ginny squealed excitedly. Hermione nodded, smiling and flipping through a baby catalog. They were chatting while Harry and Ron finished their homework that was due tomorrow. "What are you going to name her?"

"We're not sure yet." She replied. "Remus is going to buy a few baby name books this weekend."

"We also need to go pick out your shower decorations this weekend." Ginny reminded her.

"I kind of like fairies for a theme. Or purple butterflies." Hermione said. She turned the catalog around and handed it to Ginny. "We can just order decorations from here. I have practically no energy lately."

"So… I have a kind of strange question." Ginny said suddenly. "Do you and Remus still have sex?" Hermione's face burned.

"Y-yes. Why?" She stuttered.

"I don't know. I was just wondering. Is it weird going from 17 one day to 40 the next? Is he better now, or worse?" Ginny said quickly.

"Ginny, calm down. It's not much different, I suppose. He's learned more since then though. And yes, it did take me a bit to get used to the difference, I'll admit." Hermione said, her face still a bit hot.

"What-" The door swung open, interrupting Ginny's thought. Remus came through the door, laden with bags.

"What's all this?" Hermione asked. Ginny jumped up and took half the bags from him. Remus dropped the bags in front of her.

"These are all of Ginny's baby things." Remus said, sitting down on the couch next to Hermione. "And all of Molly's maternity clothes. She said to take what you want and send the rest back. She also bought some things but you have to wait until the baby shower to get them."

"Oh my. This is going to take forever."

0000000000

"Hermione?" Ginny called, knocking on the door.

"I'll be down in a minute." Hermione called back, pulling up her maternity jeans. She pulled her hair back into a neat ponytail and checked herself in the mirror once more. Satisfied that everything was in place, she headed down stairs.

The burrow had been remodeled quite a bit since the war. The living room and kitchen were larger and all the small damages had been repaired. Hermione waddled into the living room and sat down next to Remus, admiring Ginny's decorating skills. The room was decorated in different shades of purple with several different types of fairies magically flitting along the walls.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked, rubbing her protruding stomach gently.

"Alright. The full moon is this weekend though. I can already feel it." Hermione sighed and Ginny came into the room.

"So? What do you think?" She asked, sitting next to Hermione.

"I love it, Gin." Hermione smiled. "It's perfect."

"Thank you!" Ginny replied, happily. "Ron and Harry are helping finish up in the kitchen. Everyone should start arriving soon." As if on command, someone knocked on the door. "Time to greet the guests!" Ginny announced, pulling Hermione up off the couch.

"Be careful, Ginny!" Remus yelled after them. They reached the door and Ginny pulled it open.

"'Ello 'Mione!" Chorused the twins, holding out identically wrapped presents. Hermione laughed as Ginny took the gifts to put on the living room table.

"Hello boys. How's the shop?" Hermione asked, hugging them both.

"It's doin' alright." Fred replied.

"We're still in profit!" George joked. Hermione knew for a fact that the twin's shop was more famous than Zonko's was before the war. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, or W3 as Harry and Ron had named it, had taken over during the war and had remained on top since. "How's the bun cookin?" He asked.

"_My daughter_ is doing just fine." Came Remus' voice from behind her.

"Remus." Fred said, nodding to him. "Excited to be a father?"

"Ecstatic." Remus replied smiling. "You should try it." The twins snorted in laughter and headed for the kitchen. Remus wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist as more people arrived for the party. "I have a surprise for you after the baby shower." He whispered to her. She smiled.

"I can't wait to see what it is." She replied before turning to greet more guests.

0000000000

"That was a wonderful lunch Mrs. Weasley. Thank you." Hermione said, leaning over to give the older woman a hug.

"Think nothing of it dear." She replied. "Now, everyone into the living room so Hermione can open her presents."

They all filed into the living room, filling up the couches and chairs. Hermione began opening her presents, thanking everyone for the gifts. Most of the adults had, of course, given her practical baby supplies. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given her almost a years worth of nappies and McGonagall had gone in on it and bought her an equal amount of wipes. Her parents, who had shown up a bit late, had gotten her a crib with bedding, a changing table and a car seat, all of which matched her purple fairy theme. Tonks and Kingsley, who were now dating, had bought her five packs of baby onsies.

Harry and Ron had gone shopping together and they had bought an assortment of humorous shirts, along with a few packs of binkis and bottles. Ginny's present was by far Hermione's favorite. She had bought several adorable, colorful outfits, numorous books about babies and pregnancy, she had even found one on werewolf pregnancies that Hermione was dying to open, and a onsie that proclaimed her daughter as 'Harry Potter's niece'.

A few of their friends from Gryffindor had come as well. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan had bought a few onsies and outfits, Collin Creevy had bought a baby book for them to document their baby growing up and even offered to take pictures for free, Parvarti and Padma Patil had bought a bath set and Lavender Brown had pitched in two sets of towels and washcloths.

Hermione was hesitant to open Fred and George's presents but after assuring her that they wouldn't harm her in anyway, she slowly tore them open to reveal a baby monitor and a baby safety kit.

"Wow guys!" Hermione said, shocked. "Thanks." The twins gave her identical grins. Charlie made her a dragon-hide baby backpack and Bill and Fleur gave her about ten bags of baby socks.

"You can never have enough." Bill said. "They're the first things to get lost." He smiled over at Fleur and their new born daughter, Victoria.

They sat around and played a few baby games and talked about names. Remus liked the names Addison, Cora and Amber and Hermione liked the names Aubrey, Bailey and Amber. The guests slowly started leaving and Hermione and Ginny started cleaning up.

"Hermione," Remus said coming into the kitchen. "Let Ginny, Molly and the boys clean up. We have somewhere to be." She looked at him curiously as he handed her jacket to her.

0000000000

"Where are we?" Hermione asked as she looked around their apparation point.

"We, my dear, are in Wellington. Which is in Somerset, right next to Devon, which is where Ottery St. Catchpole is." Remus said, leading her down the street.

"That's where the Burrow is." Hermione said to herself. "Why are we here?" She asked, as he walked towards a building. She read the sign outside the door and frowned. "Darrell England Real Estate? Remus!" She grabbed the back of his robes and pulled him out of the doorway. She glanced around and spotted an alley, which she promptly led him to.

"Yes?" He asked when she had released his robes. She placed her hands on her hips and frowned at him.

"I thought we were going to talk about buying a home?" She scolded. "Together!"

"I know and I'm sorry. I was here on business for the school one day and I saw this house." He explained. "It's perfect for us. Four bedrooms, three bathrooms, the kitchen and living room are really nice. It's in a Wizarding neighborhood. It has a fireplace and a huge back yard for the kids. Please. Just look at it before you get all worked up." She glared at him for a moment more before sighing.

"But how are we to pay for it?" She finally asked.

"Sirius left his account to Harry and I. Harry refused to take it. All he wants is Grimmauld Place. We have plenty to spend on a house." He paused and pulled her towards him. "Let's go look at the house and we'll talk about it more tonight. If you like it, we'll get it. If not, then after our daughter is born we can go look for houses together." She nodded into his chest and pulled away to look up at him.

"I'm sorry I got mad." She said, placing a kiss on his lips.

"It's ok, love." He smiled. "Now, let's go look at that house, shall we?"

0000000000

Remus was right. The house was perfect for them and Hermione already had plans running through her head. They bought the house and moved all their things in the next weekend. They bought furniture for all the rooms and began setting up their home. During the week days, Hermione would decorate and clean. Remus arrived home around 6 or 7, depending on the day, and Hermione would have dinner on the table within half an hour. Harry, Ginny and Ron would come visit on the weekends.

The last few weeks of Hermione's pregnancy were quickly approaching. They had decided on the name Amber Marie Lupin. The nursery was almost done, the only thing missing being the crib that Harry was building for them. They had asked Harry to be the godfather, a responsibility that he gladly took.

Spring came early and March began to bring warmer weather. Hermione was in her last month and getting bigger by the day. She started pulling out all the birthing books she had. She signed herself up for a birthing and Lamaze class to keep herself busy during the weekdays.

On March 25th, the day of the full moon, Hermione spent all day placing spells on their basement so that Remus could begin using it that night. He arrived home and Hermione began dinner.

"Are you alright, love?" Remus asked, coming in to the kitchen. "You look a bit pale."

"It's the full moon. Amber has been antsy all day." Remus shook his head.

"No. There's something else. I can smell-"

Hermione gasped and dropped her spatula, grabbing onto her stomach. Remus was there in a flash.

"We need to get you to St. Mungo's." He said, sitting her down at the kitchen table.

"No. The full moon. You shouldn't leave." Hermione argued as the pain receeded.

"Hermione, You're in labor." She looked up at him in shock. "Amber is ready to come out. You need to get to St. Mungo's now. I'll call Harry. Stay here." Remus turned and ran out of the kitchen. He took the stairs two at a time, after grabbing the telephone from the living room. He grabbed Hermione's hospital bag and dialed Harry's new cell number.

"Remus? Is everything ok?" Harry asked immediately.

"No. Hermione is in labor and it's the full moon. We need you to take her and stay with her at St. Mungo's." Remus said quickly, running back down the stairs.

"I'll be there in 5." Harry replied. Remus flipped the phone shut as he walked into the kitchen.

"Harry is on his way. Is there anyone else you want to be there while you have Amber?" He asked.

"My parents and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I only want my mum and Molly in the room though. Can you get me some water?" Remus nodded, already calling Hermione's mother.

0000000000

Moony paced the room, frantically trying to find a way to get to his mate and new cub. Amber hadn't yet been born but he had the feeling that he would know when she was. He ran at the door again, trying to break it down. His mate had done far too good a job of keeping him in here. He finally sighed and laid down in front of the door. There was nothing he could do until morning.

Not for the first time in his life, he hated his Lycanthropy. It was causing him to miss the birth of his daughter.

0000000000

_Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this out. School is coming to an end and I've been swamped with homework. _

_I'll probably do about 2 maybe 3 more chapters. Hope you liked it!_

_AliceLupin_


	9. The New Life

_Author's Note: I don't Harry Potter. Any new characters introduced are my own, please don't steal them! This chapter is going to go pretty fast. This will be the last 'real' chapter. The next, and last one, will be an Epilouge._

_Happy reading!_

_AliceLupin_

**Chapter 9 – The New Life**

The moment Remus transformed back to his human form he pulled his clothes on and bolted out of the basement.

"St. Mungo's!" He yelled, tossing down some floo powder into the fireplace. He slid out into the waiting room and stormed up to the reception desk. "Hermione Granger."

"Third floor, room 315." The receptionist replied after glancing down at her desk. Remus thanked her, turned on his heel and ran down the hallway to the lifts. When he reached the room he found Harry sitting outside with Molly, Arthur and Hermione's parents.

"How is she?" He asked, when he reached them. "Is Amber here? Is she okay? Where's Hermione?" Harry chuckled and stood up.

"Let's go see your daughter. Hermione is sleeping right now." Harry led him down the hall and to the right, where they found the nursery. Harry knocked on the glass and a Healer came to talk to them.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"This is Amber Lupin's father. He'd like to see her." She nodded and went back into the nursery to pick up a small purple bundle. "She's beautiful, Remus. Congradulations." The healer came back out and handed him the bundle carefully. He took his cub into his arms for the first time and felt his heart melt for this little baby.

She had Hermione's heart shaped face and a mess of dark blonde curls on her head. Her eye shape and nose were all Hermione as well. In fact, the only part of him he could find was the hair color. He smiled down at his daughter and was surprised when her eyes popped open and she stared at him.

"Her eyes…" Remus said. He looked up at the nurse. "She doesn't have lycanthropy does she?" He looked back down at the purple/blue eyes and felt his heart drop. He didn't want his little girl to go through the same thing he did every month. The Healer looked down at Amber chart.

"No. She doesn't. My suggestion is to talk to your regular Healer about her eyes. Maybe it'll go away."

"Can I take her back to her mother's room?" Remus asked. The Healer nodded.

"We'll come get her if we need her." Remus nodded and headed back to Hermione's room.

"I'm going to see if she's awake." Remus said. Harry went back to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Hermione's parents while Remus pushed open the door to Hermione's room. She lay in bed on her side, facing away from him. "Hermione?" He called softly. She turned toward him slightly and he walked towards her. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore." She replied, smiling over at him. "Isn't she beautiful?" He smiled down at Amber.

"Yes she is. She looks just like her mother. Have you asked Healer Murphy about her eyes yet?" Remus walked over and sat down on Hermione's bed next to her. It magically enlarged to fit him comfortably.

"She said It's nothing to worry about. It'll only happen for the week around the full moon. As she gets older the time will shorten until it's only the day of and the day after the full moon." Hermione explained. Amber started fussing and Hermione gently took her from Remus' arms. "I think she's probably hungry." Hermione pulled her gown down and produced her breast to feed their daughter. Remus watched in awe.

"You're amazing." He said, kissing both of them on the forehead. "Marry me?" He asked.

"What?" She said, looking up at him, shocked.

"Marry me." He replied. He slid off the bed and got down on one knee. "I don't have the ring right now. It's in my vault at Gringotts. But damn it. I love you. I don't want to wait anymore. I want you to be my wife. I've been in love with you since I was 17 years old. You made me wait 23 years to see it. But I've found you now and I don't want to lose you. So, will you, Hermione Jean Granger, marry me? Make me the happiest man alive. We'll be a real family."

"We already are a real family." Hermione said, still in shock.

"Maybe to you and I and our friends. To the rest of the world I'm just the Hogwarts teacher that knocked up a student." Remus grumbled. Hermione laughed and pulled his face up to meet hers. She kissed him gently.

"Yes Remus. I will marry you."

0000000000

Time seemed to pass quickly after Amber was born. Hermione's days were filled with taking care of Amber and keeping the house clean. Remus and Hermione told everyone that they were getting married and they set the date for August 25th. Ginny, of course, helped Hermione plan the wedding.

Hermione also wanted to find a job. She went out and took her N.E.W.T.s and passed with all O's. She really wanted to be an Auror with Harry and Ron. Her second choice would be to open her own book store.

"Hello love." Remus said, walking into the kitchen on a Friday night in late June.

"Hello. Amber just fell asleep so try to keep it down." She replied. She continued working on dinner and Remus began setting the table. "I'm thinking about applying for Auror training tomorrow." She said. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Remus tense up. She turned around. "What was that for? You don't want me to?" She asked.

"I just…" He paused looking guilty. "I think you'll have to put it on hold for a few months."

"And why is that?" She asked, turning back to dinner.

"I wanted to wait until you noticed…" Remus said slowly. The wheels in Hermione's head started turning and everything clicked. She set her spoon down and turned towards Remus.

"How long have you known?" She asked calmly.

"Only a few days." He replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"You didn't take it too well the last time I told you." He replied, getting angry.

"I still would have liked to know." She shot back. "It is my body." She turned around once more and turned the oven off. "Dinner's done. I'll be back in a few hours." She said quickly. She walked out of the kitchen and grabbed her coat before going to the fireplace and grabbing some floo powder.

"Where are you going?" He asked, slightly panicked. Hermione stepped into the fireplace, threw down the powder and yelled out her destination.

"The Three Broomsticks!"

0000000000

"I just can't believe he didn't tell me?" Hermione cried.

"Well he said he wanted you to figure it out on your own." Harry said, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"I'm sure he just didn't want you to waste your time applying when he knew you couldn't get in yet." Ginny added softly. Ron nodded in agreement.

"I guess. It would have been nice to know about though. I was drinking wine with Molly the other night and Remus didn't say a word." Hermione said, frowning.

"What day was it and how much had you been drinking?" Harry asked, fishing for an explination.

"It was on Wednesday. Wednesday night. I only had one glass though." Hermione replied.

"One glass of wine isn't going to hurt the baby, 'Mione. And I'm sure Remus knew that otherwise he would have said something. I know he would have." Ginny said.

"I guess." She replied. The portrait swung open and they all looked towards the door. Remus stood there with flowers and a box of chocolates. Hermione got up and walked towards him. He set his gifts down and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." He cried. "I should have told you that I knew I just… You didn't seem too thrilled when I told you you were pregnant with Amber so I figured I would let you figure it out. I guess I should have told you and I'm so sorry. I messed up." He pulled away and handed her the flowers and chocolate. "I love you." He said gently, kissing her cheek. "I hope you come home soon. Mostly because I want you there but also because I can't ever get Amber to sleep." Hermione chuckled. She leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you too."

0000000000

Hermione was upset that she would be a balloon for the wedding but she was excited to have another child. They weren't planning on having another so soon but when the birth control potion fails and the condom breaks there's nothing you can really do about it.

Hermione started over on looking for a wedding dress as she would now need a maternity dress. After going to St. Mungo's and having a visit with Healer Murphy, Hermione found out that she was three weeks along again. She hadn't noticed any weight change but she also still had some weight left over from Amber. As June turned into July however, her symptoms stared showing up. However, they were worse than her pregnancy with Amber was.

Their appointment at the end of July revealed the reason, she was having twin boys. Amber was doing well. At four months old, she was always the center of attention. She could sit up by herself now and was trying to crawl. Harry spoiled her rotten. Every time he came over he would bring at least one bag of toys and another bag of clothes.

Remus and Hermione were slowly putting together the nursery for the twins. They had a baby shower and got most of the things they would need for the boys. They had received a lot of hand me downs from Molly left over from her boys.

By the beginning of August, Hermione was tired of being pregnant. She had even gone so far as to tell Remus that if he got her pregnant again in the next year she would curse his bits off. At two months pregnant with twin boys, Hermione looked to be almost seven months. The twins were a bit smaller than Amber was by herself, which Hermione was thankful for. Instead of having two full sized babies she would be having two small babies.

The middle of August was a huge rush for Hermione, trying to figure out last minute details for the wedding and trying to prepare for the boys arrival at the end of September. The Healer told her she had a due date of September 24th but since Amber was a week early she should expect the boys to be a bit early as well. The Healer told her that since it was twins they would probably need a bit more time at St. Mungo's than Amber had.

Hermione finally found her perfect Maternity dress a week before the wedding. It was an ivory, Grecian style gown with a satin bodice and an empire skirt that began just below her bust. The skirt of the gown was full with draped ruching to enhance her baby belly. The line underneath her bust was decorated with silver and gold colored beading. _(Author's Note: For a picture of hermione's dress go to:_ _./978/50/Maternity-Wedding-Dresses/ATHENA-Maternity-Grecian-Wedding-Gown&jssCart=)_

As the wedding day grew closer and closer Hermione became more and more nervous. She was sure it was just the pre-wedding jitters though. She was incredibly relieved that her symptoms had died down quiet a bit.

After quiet a bit of debate they decided to have the wedding in their back yard. It would cost less and it would give them a good memory of the back yard. They both wanted a small wedding, only their family and close friends were invited, so there was plenty of room.

The morning of the wedding dawned bright and early. Hermione got up before Remus and packed Amber up before heading to the Burrow to get ready for the day. Hermione and Ginny had appointments all day long to get their hair and nails done. Molly and Hermione's mother were busy at Hermione house, cooking and cleaning and setting up. They were also watching Amber so that Hermione could get ready for her big day in peace.

Harry and Ron were busy getting Remus ready and setting up the back yard. Remus was a mess of emotions. He was thrilled to be marrying Hermione but at the same time he was doubting himself. He worried that he wouldn't be a good husband and that no one would approve of him marrying Hermione.

"Remus. Listen to me." Harry finally said. Remus lifted his head off of the table and looked up at Harry. "You're a great man. You have a beautiful young woman who loves you and an even more beautiful daughter, along with two boys on the way. You have your life planned out for the most part. And as long as you stay the man you are now, show Hermione that you love her everyday, and take care of your children, I have no doubt that you have a long and happy life ahead of you. You deserve it." Remus smiled weakly.

"Thanks Harry." He said. Harry nodded.

"Now. You have two hours before the wedding. You should go up and take a shower and put your tux on. Ron and I will finish the backyard." Remus nodded and got up from the kitchen table. He headed upstairs and climbed into the shower, thinking over what Harry had said.

He was right. This was right. He had been in love with Hermione since he was 17. He was 40 now and just beginning to have children. It was about time he settled down. And Hermione and his children were his life. This wedding would be amazing no matter how it went because at the end of the day, he would be able to call Hermione his wife.

0000000000

Hermione shifted from foot to foot and waited for the music to start. Remus was already at the altar waiting for her. Ginny and Harry stood with her holding Amber. Ginny was the Maid of Honor and Bridesmaid and Harry stood as the Best man. Amber was to be the flower girl but since she couldn't walk yet Harry was going to carry her down the aisle while Ginny took the petals and spread them out.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" her father asked. "It's not too late to call it off." He joked. She smiled.

"No daddy. This is what I want." She turned towards her father. She had always looked up to him. She took after her mother in looks but most of her personality came from her father. Ted Granger was a head strong, independent, and stubborn man. He was also passionate and loving. Hermione got her love of learning from him as well. Hermione was the light of his life, his little girl. He had been her hero her entire life and she was so glad that he and Remus got along as well as they did. "I love him."

"I know you do Pumpkin." Mr. Granger replied. The music started up and Harry, Ginny and Amber left to walk to the altar. He kissed her forehead and gave her one last piece of advice before he gave her away to her soon-to-be-husband. "Hermione, You are going to be tied to Remus for the rest of your life. Chances are, he won't change. And if you're 100% sure that you can live with him, spend the rest of your life with him, then let's walk out to that altar. But if there is any doubt in your mind, any at all, then I'll take you home right now." Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"I know Remus better than I know anyone, daddy." She replied honestly. "I love with my whole heart and I always will." Ted nodded and took his daughter's arm.

"Well then, pumpkin. Let's go see your husband."

0000000000

Hermione lay in bed with Remus that night and finally felt complete. She had a wonderful husband, a beautiful daughter, two boys on the way and she was surrounded by family and friends that loved her. Her life was taking form and she couldn't be happier. She rolled over and looked into Remus' face. She smiled and gently brushed a strand of hair out of his face. Closing her eyes, she tried to imagine their life in ten years.

They would probably still be living here, more than likely with at least one more child. Remus would be 50 and she would be 28. She vaguely wondered if people would care about their age difference and then she decided that it didn't matter. The man beside her loved her and she loved him. Nothing else mattered.

0000000000

_Author's note: Thanks for sticking with me during this story. The next and last chapter will be the Epilouge. It's set 10 years after they get married._

_I hope you guys liked this story! I had another one in progress called 'Lifeline'. It was a Draco/Hermione story. However, It's been deleted and I will be starting another one shortly. It's still a Dramione story just with a different plot._

_Happy Reading,  
AliceLupin_


	10. The Family

_Author's Note: I don't Harry Potter. Any new characters introduced are my own, please don't steal them! _

_This is the last chapter to this story. Thank you to everyone who has followed along with me. I enjoyed writing this so much. I have another story that will be out shortly called 'Lifeline'. It's a completely different story than before, if you read it before. It is a Draco/Hermione story set ten years after they graduate from Hogwarts._

_Happy reading!_

_AliceLupin_

**Chapter 10 – The Family**

"Mum! Have you seen my purple jumper?" Twelve year old Amber yelled down the stairs.

"It's in the dryer!" Hermione called back. Her youngest daughter Cora came into the living room with tears rolling down her face. "Cora honey, what's wrong?"

"Matty and Mikey are being mean!" She cried in her five-year-old voice, referring to the eleven year old twins. Hermione sighed, wishing Remus were here.

"Mathew! Michael! Living room! Now!" She yelled. Seconds later pounding could be heard coming down the hallway.

"Yeah mum?" They chorused.

"What were you doing to your sister?" She demanded of the two boys.

"We were only talk about Hogwarts." Mathew said innocently.

"And?" Hermione prompted.

"And talking about how cool it would be!" Michael joined in.

"And?" Hermione demanded again.

"They were teasing me because I'm not old enough to go yet!" Cora cried. Hermione sighed again.

"Are you two packed and ready to go?" She asked. They nodded in unison and Hermione shooed them away.

"Mummy, why can't I go to Hogwarts?" Cora asked, wiping the tears off her face.

"Because you're not old enough yet sweetie." Hermione said, pulling Cora onto her lap to do her hair.

"When can I go?" She asked.

"In five years." Hermione replied.

"But that's so far away!" Cora whined.

"I know pumpkin." Hermione replied, pulling Cora's hair into a ponytail. "But guess what? While Amber, Axel and Aiden are at school you get to spend all day with mummy."

"Yay!" Cora cheered, jumping off her mother's lap.

"We're leaving in 15 minutes!" Hermione called up the stairs. She sat down at the kitchen table and wished, not for the first time, that Remus was here to see the children off with her. He was now the Headmaster of the school since McGonagall had retired and only came home on weekends and during the holidays. Hermione owned a small book shop that kept her busy for the most part. Cora would start going to the shop with her during the days after Amber, Mathew and Michael started at Hogwarts.

The fireplace burst into green flames and Hermione saw her best friends step out of it.

"Hey Harry, Ginny. Where are the kids?" She asked.

"They're at Mums for the day. We wanted to see Amber and the boys off." Harry said dusting off him and his wife. Ginny and Harry had been married for seven years now and have two children and one on the way. Their oldest was James, who was a spitting image of Harry only with Ginny's blue eyes. He was five, born a month after Cora. Their youngest was Lily, who was the opposite, she looked exactly like Ginny with Harry's bright green eyes. She was three. Ginny was three months pregnant with their third child.

"The boys are being a pain in my arse today." Hermione said, getting up to get some water. "They were teasing Cora because she's too young to go to Hogwarts." Harry snorted in laughter.

"They're boys. What do you expect? All my brothers did the same thing to me." Ginny said. To Hermione's surprise, the fireplace burst into flames again. She jumped up out of her chair when she recognized her husband stepping out of the flames.

"Honey! I thought you couldn't be here to take the kids?" She asked, dusting off his robes.

"I have to be back before the children start arriving but I have time to go to the train station with you and come back with you and Cora for a bit." Remus said before kissing her.

"Good. You can deal with your sons. They've been a pain in my arse all morning." Hermione said, turning back to the kitchen. Remus followed her with a frown.

"What have they been doing?" He asked.

"What haven't they been doing?" Hermione sighed. "They hid all of Amber's books this morning and made her cry. They've been picking on Cora all morning. They tried to turn her stuffed wolf green and they've been teasing her because she's too young to go to Hogwarts. She was in tears." Remus frowned up at the ceiling.

"Do you want me to go talk to them?" He asked.

"It would be nice." Hermione admitted. "They never seem to listen to me." Remus nodded and left the kitchen. "I told them we were leaving in 15 minutes!" Hermione called after him. From upstairs she could hear Amber's excited squeal over her father's presence.

0000000000

"Alright. Amber, keep an eye on your brothers. Mathew, Michael, be nice to your sister." Hermione said, getting ready to put the kids on the train. "I expect at least two letters every week and I better not hear from your father that you've been getting into trouble or getting bad grades."

"Yes mum." They all chorused.

"Ok." Hermione said, trying to get ahold of her emotions.

"Have fun guys." Harry told them. He gave them each a hug and secretly slipped the Marauder's Map to the twins when Hermione wasn't looking. "Hogwarts will be the best 7 years of your life, almost guaranteed, even if your dad is the Headmaster." He joked. Ginny hugged them all as well.

"Just don't slack off too much. Uncle Ron almost didn't graduate. Make sure you keep up with your school work." Ginny joked. The train gave off the five minute warning signal and Hermione hugged her children one last time.

"Bye guys! I'll miss you!" Cora said, hugging her siblings. "Tell me all about Hogwarts when you get back!"

"Alright. We'll see you at Christmas." She said, trying to hide her tears. "Have fun and be good." She said once more. They all grabbed their trunks and headed for the train.

"See you at the feast kids!" Remus yelled after them. The four adults stood and watched the kids get on the train. Bill and Fleur spotted them and walked over.

"Hello Bill, Fleur. How's Victoria doing?" Hermione asked.

"She es good." Fleur replied in her French accented voice. "Eet ees 'er second year."

"It's Amber second as well and the twin's first." Hermione replied.

"How does that work? Aren't they only six months apart?" Bill asked.

"Well yes but Amber turned eleven in March and the twins didn't turn eleven until the end of September." Remus explained. "The cutoff date for first years is September 3rd. If they're not eleven yet they have to wait until the next year."

"Ah. I see." Bill replied. "Well, we better get going. See you at Christmas." They walked away and Ginny turned towards Hermione.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight Hermione?" Ginny asked. Hermione smiled.

"I'd love to. It'll just be me and Cora all week." Hermione said.

"Well, you know I'm always home." Ginny replied. "You can come over whenever you want. I'm sure James and Cora can keep each other occupied."

"Thanks Ginny. We probably will." Hermione turned back and watched the train pull out of the station.

"We'll see you guys later. We have to go get the kids and head home. See you tonight Hermione." Harry said, pulling her into a hug.

"See you tonight." She replied. Remus wrapped an arm around Hermione.

"Everything okay?" He asked. Hermione sighed.

"I don't know. The kids are growing up and you're not home very often. For the next nine months it'll just be me and Cora for the most part. It'll just be different. I don't know what I'm going to do." He kissed her on the forehead gently.

"You'll do the same thing you do every day. You'll be an amazing mother and wife." He said. She smiled up at him.

"Thanks." He kissed her gently before calling Cora to follow them.

0000000000

Hermione lay in bed that night, listening to the emptiness of the house. It was just her and Cora, and it would be that way for quite a while. It made her think about when Cora would start school and she'd be by herself. What would she do with her days? Sure, there was the book store, but that only took up about half of the day. The other half of the day she would usually spend at home cleaning or out doing something with the kids.

She needed a hobby. Or maybe a new career. She was only 27, almost 28. She could easily start a new career. She had been thinking about Healing a lot lately. Maybe she could take some classes on being a Healer in her free time. She would need a babysitter for Cora but she had plenty of options for that. Hermione glanced at the clock to find that it was only 11. She climbed out of bed and went to check on Cora and then went downstairs, grabbing the phone on her way into the living room. She dialed Remus' cell phone and sighed happily when he answered.

"What's up, love?" He answered.

"Nothing. I just wanted to hear your voice." Hermione said smiling. Remus chuckled. "How are the kids doing?" She asked.

"Good. The boys are in Gryffindor. They seem to be in awe." He said laughing.

"We were too at the age, as was Amber last year. That castle was the greatest thing I had ever experienced at the age of eleven." Hermione replied. There were a few minutes of silence before she spoke up again. "I miss you." She said quietly. "I hate that you're gone all the time."

"I know love. Give it a few more years and I can retire." He said gently. She sighed.

"How would you feel about me taking some Healer classes?" She asked. "It'll keep me busy and maybe when Cora starts at Hogwarts I can start working at St. Mungo's." She could hear the smile in Remus' voice when he spoke next.

"If it would make you happy then go for it." He said.

"I think I'll go talk to them tomorrow. I'll probably have mum watch Cora while I go to the classes. Or Molly. They both complain that I don't bring the kids by enough." She said, picking at a thread on the couch. "Remus?" She said a moment later.

"Yes love?"

"I think I want another baby." She said after a moment hesitation. There was silence on his end of the line and she held her breath for his reply.

"Are you sure?" He finally asked.

"Yes." She replied. "I feel so useless sitting at home. You're there, making money and teaching children. Amber and the boys are there now too. It's just me and Cora. Compared to a week ago the house feels completely empty." She sighed. "Or maybe it's just my reaction to Harry and Ginny having more kids."

"Well…" Remus said. "Think about it some more. If you decide that that's really what you want, then that's what you'll get. We can talk about it this weekend if you'd like. I'd like to ask Harry and Ginny to take Cora this weekend. We can have the house to ourselves all weekend." He said. She could hear the hint in his voice and she smiled.

"That would be nice. We haven't had a day to ourselves in months."

"I know. But I've got to get to bed honey. You should get some sleep too. You know Cora will be up at the crack of dawn like she always is." Remus said.

"I'm seriously considering putting curtains up in her room so she'll sleep a little longer. The sun shines right in her room in the morning." Hermione replied, trying to get a few more minutes in. Remus chuckled.

"There's something for you to do this week. But I've gotta go love. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" He said. Hermione stuck her lower lip out and pouted or a moment.

"I guess." She said finally. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night and sweet dreams."

"Good night. Sweet dreams." She replied. She heard his line go dead and she set the phone down. Did she want another baby? Or was it just a reaction to Ginny having a baby? Or to her kids growing up? She would have to think on it quite a bit. She wasn't sure she wanted to go through that again. She had plenty of time to have more kids as well. At least fifteen more years. Yes. She would definitely have to think about it.

She hung up the phone on the charger and headed back upstairs. She checked on Cora and then went into Amber's room. Her baby girl was 12 years old now. She was at Hogwarts, in her second year. She looked around Amber's room. It hadn't changed much in the last twelve years. Amber wanted to keep the purple fairy walls. The only things that had changed were the furniture. The toys and decorations were the same as the day she was born. Hermione glanced around once more and flipped the light off.

She went into the boys' room as well. It was decorated in shades of red and blue with Quidditch decorations and toys everywhere. Their room was a mess, as it always was, and Hermione made a mental note to tell them that they couldn't leave for Hogwarts after break until it was clean. She flipped off the light and continued to her bedroom. She climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling, flipping through her thoughts.

Her kids were her life. Her schedule had always been planned around them. Now that three-fourths of them were gone, she didn't know what she was going to do. If this was her reaction to Amber and the boys going to Hogwarts, how would she feel when Cora finally went? She would probably end up in a St. Mungo's ward. All this free time was driving her crazy.

0000000000

Remus arrived home at 6pm that Friday. Hermione had already taken Cora to Molly's and had dinner on the table when Remus walked through the door. He immediately pulled her towards him and placed a kiss on her lips.

"How are you?" He asked as he pulled away.

"I'm okay. I've been so bored this week though. Without you and the kids here I don't have anything to do." She laughed. They sat down to eat dinner and Hermione started asking about the kids.

"Amber is doing great. Top of her class again. Mathew and Michael are just about the most popular kids in the school already. They're making friends fast and have pretty good grades so far. Amber comes and visits me every night, just like last year. Her and Victoria spend a lot of time together but she doesn't really seem to have any other friends yet. But at the same time she seems okay with that so I'm not too worried about it." He paused. "Have you though about what you said the other night? About having another child?" She considered her words before she spoke.

"Yes. And I do want another. It's not just because the kids are growing up. I want another baby. But I'd like to take some Healer classes first. I was thinking we could try towards the end of the school year? That way you and the kids can be here when it's born." She paused. "If you want to that is." Remus smiled at her softly.

"How can I say no to you? Especially when it's something I want as well." They continued eating dinner and talking. When dinner was done, Hermione cleared off the table and began doing the dishes. Remus came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled in her ear. Shivers immediately sped down her spine.

"Doing the dishes." She whispered.

"I haven't been home in a week and we have the house to ourselves and you're doing the dishes? Why, Mrs. Lupin, I can think of much better things we could be doing right now." He whispered, nipping at her neck. Hermione spun around in his arms and kissed him passionately. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around her waist so that he could carry her to the bedroom.

He tossed her on the bed nonchalantly and pulled his clothes off. She undressed quickly as well and climbed under the covers. She met him with a passion that beat his own and once more, he fell in love with her all over again. They truly were meant to be together. Even after twelve years of marriage he still loved her just as much, if not more, than he did on the day her married her. And he would bet his life that it would be that same way in fifty years.

0000000000

_Author's note: So I decided to buckle down and finish this story up. I hope you all liked it! Thank you to every one who stuck with me for the ride. I had a great time writing this story! As I said, I will have a new one out very soon. It's a Dramione story titled 'Lifeline'. It's different than the one I had posted not too long ago so if you started reading that you already, I apologize but I will not be finishing it. Well… I will. But it's a different plot._

_Thanks for reading!_

_AliceLupin_


End file.
